El lado oscuro de Serena
by gregorioabel
Summary: Cuando un sentimiento se arrebata otros pueden entrar... Que pasaría si una persona no puede sobreponerse como se espera ante la perdida de alguien. Que pasaría si no se es lo suficientemente fuerte y cae en lo que uno lucho durante años.
1. Chapter 1

Todos lo personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legitima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

 **EL LADO OSCURO DE SERENA**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Todos creyeron que la despedida de las Start Light seria solo eso. Todos creyeron que Serena nunca llego a entender lo que Seiya le declaro a viva vos. Pero Serena entendió todo y con esa carga ella se despidió en silencio de su amada estrella.

Luego de bajar de la azotea de la escuela secundaria de Jurban, las Sailors y en particular Serena comenzaron a hacer su vida como querían, o más bien como pretendían ante la inminente llegada del Milenio de Plata. Con las esperanzas renovadas en la paz universal se pensó que todo seria armonía en adelante.

Serena a pesar de haber librado exitosamente la batalla contra el Caos, liberando a Sailor Galaxia y con ella miles de Semillas Estelares cautivas, no pudo detener algo que comenzó a crecer en su corazón de manera imprevista, algo que ni siquiera ella creería que fuera así. Tenía pesadillas recurrentes y su ánimo empezó a cambiar, como así también su inmadura forma de ser. "Debo encontrar la manera de que todo siga así" Pensaba para una y otra vez, pero también era recurrente el sufrimiento de sus amigas en cada batalla. El tener a las guerreras a su mando como peones en posibles combates le molestaba de sobremanera. Ella sabía muy bien que sus amigas estarían siempre dispuestas a sacrificarse sin pensarlo como lo habían hecho en el pasado innumerables veces y eso le carcomía la conciencia. Todos esto cambios fueron notados por sus amigas, las cuales sospechaban que era el alejamiento de su "amigo" Seiya, dado a la frialdad que mostraba cuando se lo mencionaba. Aun así las chicas seguían siendo incondicionales a Serena.

Pero poco a poco dentro de ella se encendió como una flama que prontos se convertiría en un voraz incendio, algo que una vez terminado el secundario la hizo ingresar a la Universidad de Ciencias de Tokio, una cosa que nadie que conociera a Serena lo creería posible. Más raro aun, ella comenzaba a igualar sus notas y en algunos casos superar a su amiga y genio Ami. Serena argumentaba que lo hacía para ser una Reina responsable, pero eso no llegaba a convencer a su novio ni a sus amigas. En esos años Serena se acerco mucho a Ami, casi hablaban el mismo idioma, "Nerd", decía Mina. Con este cambio, esta ultima fue la más afectada, ya que se quedo sin su cómplice y sin ánimos ni consejos, término conduciendo un noticiario de media noche en un canal que poca gente conocía. De esta manera, la torpe Serena se graduaría con honores en diversas aéreas de la ciencia, como genética molecular y antropología forense. También Lita se graduó en la universidad de gastronomía de Kioto, durante esos años mantuvo una relación estable con Andrew y fueron socios de un Restorán poco tiempo después. Mientras que Rei continuo su vida en el Templo, por el contrario ella no estaba del todo convencida con el cambio de la estudiosa Serena. Continuo su entrenamiento e incluso en ocasiones algunas visiones del su fuego sagrado le advertía algo, pero que…

Darién, el brillante neurocirujano, estaba muy contento con los logros de su joven novia. Generalmente hablaban durante horas sobre conocimiento medico y posibles soluciones a enfermedades terminales, los cuales pensaba utilizar el Cristal de Plata para tal fin. Pero en realidad Serena tenía otros planes con el Cristal. Incluso aprendió a cocinar y superar a su amiga Lita en esta área. Se podría decir que la nueva Serena era un mujer increíble y completa en todas la áreas del conocimiento.

Mientras esto pasaba Haruka y Michiru que estaban al tanto de esta nueva y extraña dualidad de conocimientos de Serena y a pesar de estar orgullosas se mostraban reticentes al cambio de actitud con las Others, las cuales ya no visitaba y pocas veces recibía.

Con la llegada del fin del Siglo XX, comenzó a consolidarse el Milenio de Plata en las afueras de Tokio, durante este proceso la mismísima Serena desaparecía esporádicamente para mantener reuniones secretas con los mejores científicos. Argumentaba que intentaba crear un sistema de alerta temprana ante eventos cósmicos, con la escusa de detener o conocer antes que llegaren a la Tierra algún enemigo como lo fue Sailor Galaxia en su momento.

De esta manera destino muchos recursos para estos sistemas, pero lo más sospechoso era que solamente ella estaba a cargo de todo y ni sus Sailors ni su esposo el Rey tenían idea de cómo funcionaban.

Años más tarde cuando la Neo Reina Serenity quedo embarazada de Rini, esta no mostró la alegría esperada, más bien se sentía fingida. Una vez que nació, las Inters fueron más cariñosas con la pequeña dama que su propia madre, pero a estas alturas sus amigas no se atrevían a contrariarla, siempre estaba demasiado tensa e irritable.

Con el correr de los años y como estaba previsto el ataque del Sabio y Némesis hicieron mes evidente la necesidad de finalizar el sistema en el que estaba trabajando la misma Serenity, con esta escusa traslado su laboratorio a la Luna. Ella eligió los terrenos próximos a las ruinas donde una vez se encontró el centro de Poder del Reino Lunar. Con el Castillo en reconstrucción y el laboratorio terminado, Serena seguía invirtiendo tiempo y valiosos recursos y a pesar de varios reclamos ella no decía el destino de estos ni sus razones. Hasta que una tarde Endimión entro a su oficina sin esperar a ser recibido. Cuando abrió la puerta fue Serenity la primera en hablar.

\- Sabes que no tengo tiempo para discusiones inútiles como la del compromiso con la gente de Kinmoku. – Comenzó de manera fría.

\- No es a eso a lo que vengo Serenity, vengo para que me expliques que es lo que estas tramando. – Responde cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ya te lo dije como… un millón de veces que es algo que no te incumbe y no lo entenderías. – Contesta secamente sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

\- Pues vas a tener que hablar. – Lanza una carpeta con varios informes de contaduría. – Los gastos son exorbitantes y no hay respuestas de tu parte ante los reclamos de varios lideres mundiales a los que les debemos mucho.

\- Pues esos líderes mundiales harán lo que yo les digo. De otra manera destruiré sus finanzas y aplastare sus voluntades.

\- Serena, que te pasa, tu no eras así. – Dice Endimión preocupado. – ¿Que paso con esa linda chica de la que me…

\- ¿Enamore? Por favor "Darién" Piensas que hubo amor, no, solo era lo que debíamos hacer y punto. – Responde con frialdad, la cual impresiono al rey que se puso en guardia de inmediato.

\- No sé quien seas, pero no te saldrás con la tuya. – Amenaza tomando su espada sin desenvainarla.

\- Tranquilo… Se ve que tantos años mataron tu sentido del humor. – Responde con sarcasmo. – ¿Quieres ver lo que estoy haciendo en la Luna? Veras…

Ella saca el cristal de Plata y ambos desaparecen de la habitación. Después de ese día el Rey Endimión jamás volvió a ser el mismo, se transformo en un hombre frió, con la mirada perdida, hasta parecía que había sido nuevamente encantado por la mismísima Reina Beryl, pero era mucho peor.

Semanas mas tarde La Reina Serenity comunicaría que el Sistema de Defensa Orbital esta en completo funcionamiento y agradecía a todos por colaborar desde su inicio. Pero esto no tranquilizo a Ami, aun ella no tenia ni la menor idea de que tipo de sistema era ni su funcionamiento. Lo mas grave era que muchos de los involucrados en la construcción se encontraban desaparecidos. De esta manera y con mucho cuidado de manera solitaria investigo todo lo referente a la contabilidad del proyecto, que era lo poco que no estaba guardado como secreto de estado. Descubrió que con todos los pedidos de insumo serian suficientes para mantener un hospital y un laboratorio funcionando por varios años sin problema. Ya sin respuestas Ami, o mejor dicho Sailor Mercury, ingresaría como espía en los laboratorios en la Luna.

Cuando logro burlar los sistemas de defensa, del cual extrañamente no tenía acceso, encontró que era automático y nadie operaba la compleja maquinaria que allí se desarrollaba. Camino por los pasillos y lo que encontraba en cada laboratorio de ingeniería no le agradaba.

\- ¿Que tendrá planeado Serena? – Pensó en vos alta.

\- Eso puedo respondértelo Mercury. – Dice una gélida vos a su espalda que la sobresalto y giro en guardia ante su sombra.

\- Ser... Neo Reina Serenity. – Responde con una reverencia.

\- Sabes que no puedes venir aquí, ya te lo había dicho. – Le recuerda con algo de ironía que no era propia de su amiga.

\- Lo sé mi Reina. – Contesta seriamente – Pero se dice que algunos de los ingenieros que trabajaron aquí están desaparecidos. – Continúa con calma.

\- ¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a meter tus narices donde no te conciernen? – Sigue la mandataria con frialdad.

\- No, el hecho que somos amigas y no tendría que haber secretos entre nosotras. – Responde molesta.

\- ¿Amigas? ¡Te recuerdo tu lugar ante la Reina de Tokio Cristal! – Amenaza levantando la vos, como nunca había escuchado Ami.

\- ¿Que le has hecho a Serena? – Pregunta la peliazul poniéndose en guardia.

\- JAJAJAJA ¿Crees que podrás conmigo?... Acompáñame. – Invita ignorando a la guerrera.

La Neo Reina Serenity pasa a su lado y Ami trata de abrir un canal de audio con sus amigas, pero no tiene señal dentro del complejo. Resignada acompaña a su monarca hasta el último laboratorio. Una gran puerta doble impedía el paso, pero con un movimiento de la mano de Serenity esta se abrió. Unos segundos después las luces se encendieron y el horror en la cara de Ami no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Que… Qué rayos significa esto? – Grita con desesperación.

\- Esto mi querida metiche, es el futuro. – Responde con autosuficiencia.

\- Detente Serena, no me obligues – Ruega poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo al respecto? – Ella le muestra el Cristal de Plata en su mano – ¿Crees que tienes posibilidad contra mía?

\- Se que no… – Responde con frustración – pero aun así… ¡Burbujas de Mer…

Ami no logro completar su ataque, inmediatamente un grito inundo el lugar y antes que pudiera decir otra cosa todo se convirtió en oscuridad para la regente de Mercurio.

* * *

Se que muchos me odiaran, pero es una loca idea que salio de repente. Espero que les guste y me den sus criticas, o como dicen Tomatazos!


	2. Chapter 2 Desesperación

Todos lo personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legitima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **DESESPERACIÓN**

En la Tierra todas las Innes sintieron un escalofrío, en particular Rei, ella fue rápidamente a su Fuego Sagrado para ver que podía averiguar. Pero esta vez el fuego solo le mostró a su Reina, a su amiga, pero no lograba entender que era lo que veía. _"Nunca mi fuego había sido tan nebuloso, como si una niebla quisiera ocultarme algo… como si algo o alguien poderoso estuviera detrás"_ – Pensó la sacerdotisa. Continuó mirando su fuego, pero desistió al sentirse agotada pasada la medianoche. En la mañana, tras levantarse molesta por no haber podido dormir bien, se dio una larga ducha y salió caminando hacia el castillo sin desayunar, a pesar de tener un mal presentimiento al respecto con ese lugar. Cuando entro en el castillo noto algo raro, algo que no estaba bien, el Rey Endimión la esperaba con su mirada inexpresiva y sin vida.

\- Mi rey – Saluda la pelinegra con una reverencia.

\- Mars, se supone que debería haber llegado hace 15 minutos. – Reprende con voz neutra.

\- Lo sé mi señor. Vine caminando y me distraje con algunos pensamientos, discúlpame – Responde sorprendida por la llamada de atención.

\- ¿Le recuerdo como tiene que hablarme? – Increpa el soberano.

\- Lo siento… Mi rey – Responde con molestia.

\- ¡Recuerde su lugar! – Amenaza tomándola con fuerza del hombro.

Se miran unos instantes a los ojos, azul y amatista se conectaron nuevamente como siglos atrás lo había hecho, Rei pudo notar que no era precisamente el hombre que había tratado de olvidar años atrás, incluso más precisamente meses atrás. Retira su mano con un leve empujón y sale caminando dejando a una asustada mujer tocándose el hombro por la fuerza que había recibido. Mientras se toca la zona afectada pudo notar un papel que dejo su inquisidor soberano, lo tomo sin que los atónitos guardias de la puerta lo notaran y guardo en su bolsillo.

Mientras entraba al Palacio encontró a Mina, mejor dicho a Sailor Venus con mala cara. Pero antes que rubia diga algo, la mujer de amatista mirada se adelanto.

\- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? – Pregunta preocupada.

\- Tengo que ir a la Luna, algo del observatorio. – Responde molesta. – Porque no manda a Ami, ella es la cerebrito a fin de cuentas.

\- La Reina confía en ti, es todo. – Asegura Rei tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Cuestiona más calmada - Estas mas pálida de lo normal.

\- Nada – Se toca el hombro. – Nada extraño, no pude dormir bien anoche.

\- Si anoche desperté sobresaltada… No debimos haber ido de compras ayer. ¿No crees? – Finaliza con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Sí, Claro… Te dejo. – Y sin decir más la morocha entro al Palacio.

Pasó unas horas ocupándose de determinados aspectos en la seguridad del próximo viaje del Rey hasta que se escondió en uno de los baños de servicio. Tomo el papel que la había intrigado desde ese ataque. Lo abre y la nota era corta, pero perturbadora. " _No confíes en nadie, mucho menos en Serena. Ten cuidado"_. Rei se apoyo contra la puerta y pensó – _¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?_ Miro el papel y este ardió en llamas en sus manos.

Desde ese momento Rei estuvo preocupada, hasta de estar con sus amigas, aun peor fue cuando estuvo a solas con Serena en el Salón del Trono.

\- ¿Rei querida, te sucede algo? – Pregunta con un todo desinteresado.

\- Nada su alteza, estoy cansada, es todo. – Responde como si nada.

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. – Cuestiona con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Enserio su alteza, no es… – El rey Endimión atravesó la Sala del Trono, miro a Rei como si no fuera algo más que parte del decorado y salió por otro lado, mientras ella lo miro como si quisiera decirle algo –… nada.

\- ¿Seguro que nada? ¿Me da la impresión que entre ustedes hay algo? – Pregunta la Soberana de una forma que asusta e incomoda a Rei. – Estoy bromeando, tranquila, ese hombre solo tiene ojos para mí. – Agrega de una forma que antes había escuchado, pero no recordaba donde.

\- Si me permite mi Reina, tengo que ver algunos detalles para el viaje de la semana siguiente del Rey para la reunión con las Naciones Unidas.

\- Si claro… ten cuidado. – Finaliza de manera algo siniestra.

Cuando sale del Salón del Trono se apoya asustada contra la pared. Sabía que algo estaba muy mal, estaba temblando de los nervios, por lo que solo fue con quien tenía la certeza que la podían ayudar, sus amigas.

La mañana día siguiente encontró a Ami, la cual estaba en la biblioteca y se sentó frente a ella con un papel en la mano. Ami la miro casi sin inmutarse del contenido del libro y pregunto.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas a preguntarme algo? – Comienza tajante la peliazul.

\- ¿Quería preguntarte si hay alguna anomalía, o alguna cosa que te haya llamado la atención? – Pregunta casi en un susurro.

\- La verdad… tú me llamas la atención. Si supiera algo te iría a preguntar ¿No crees?

\- Es cierto… – Las palabras de Endimión tomaron sentido, no era la Ami de siempre – entonces olvídalo, me iré a descansar, no he dormido muy bien.

\- Claro como digas. – Responde poniéndose a leer como si nada.

\- Por cierto, has visto a Mina. – Pregunta para tratar de cambiar el ambiente.

\- ¿Tengo aspecto de su secretaria? – Contesta Ami sin sacar la vista del libro.

\- Olvídalo.

Rei salió con tranquilidad, pero apresuro el paso, le asusto la reacción de Ami, si es que era ella. En el camino y a toda prisa se tropieza con Lita la cual casi suelta el pastel que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡Rei!... ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta acomodando la bandeja que llevaba en la mano.

\- Si estaba distraída, es todo. – Responde con una forzada sonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro que es todo? – Pregunta nuevamente mirándola con sus ojos verdes atentamente. – ¿Por lo menos tú sigues siendo tú? – Finaliza caminado con el pastel.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con "eres tú"? – Pregunta girándose a verla ir.

\- Nada olvídalo, estoy… algo tensa desde hace unos dias, nada más. – Responde Lita tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

\- Esta noche en el Templo, ve sola. Te lo suplico Lita. – Le pide Rei en un suspiro apenas audible para ella.

Lita la mira a sus ojos amatistas y ve por primera vez miedo en ellos, por lo que solo asiste con la cabeza. Pero deja pensando a la regente del trueno.

Casi al anochecer Rei se disponía a irse cuando se encuentra con su amiga Ami en la puerta del Palacio.

\- La Reina quiere hablar contigo Hino. – Comunica seriamente.

\- No le dices que no me encontraste. – Trata de decir de manera casual para ocultar la impresión del tono de la peliazul. – ¡Tengo una cita!

\- No es una opción – Dice autoritariamente por detrás Sailor Venus. – ¡Vas a ir ahora!

Viéndose rodeada con una sonrisa gira hacia la rubia y antes la sorpresa de esta le da con su bolso de lleno en la cara y comienza a correr hacia el exterior de fortaleza. Ami se pone frente a ella, pero muy a su pesar Rei la empuja con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer contra la garita de seguridad que para su sorpresa estaba vacía. A sus espaldas sintió como su amiga se trasformaba en Mercury y los ataques sin advertencia no tardaron. Con las calles extrañamente desiertas, ella no tuvo más opción que transformarse en Sailor Mars para poder tener una oportunidad. Por un momento se vio sitiada cuando una densa niebla se cerró y ambas guerreras atacaron a la regente de Marte sin piedad alguna, a pesar de no querer hacerles daño, solo lograba demorar lo inevitable. En su desesperación Sailor Mars aprovechando la niebla reinante y golpeo a Mercury y decidió buscar refugio en las alcantarillas. Pero no contaba con un pequeño inconveniente, estaba siendo guiada por su Cristal. Camino mucho tiempo por las sucias alcantarillas hasta que encontró una reja que le impidió su paso. Se apoyo cansada y desanimada, trato de controlar su respiración, llevaba corriendo por un buen rato y sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando.

\- Pensé que serias una presa más complicada Mars. – Dice una fría vos que no llego a reconocer de inmediato, pero si a su figura iluminada por el Cristal de Plata.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Ayúdame! – Suplica Rei caminando hacia ella.

\- ¿Que te ayude? ¿A la gran y autosuficiente Rei Hino? – Responde con desprecio – Creo que no eres tan especial como quieres mostrarte.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Somos amigas… - Ella retrocede dos pasos al ver la llegada de Mercury y Venus, dando su espalda contra la reja – Ustedes son mis amigas… que sucede… – Se cuestiona con los ojos cargados de lagrimas.

\- No te resistas, no podrás, como ellas tampoco pudieron. – Sentencia fríamente la Reina con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- ¡Te enseñare Serena torpe! ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

El ataque da directamente contra sus amigas Ami y Mina que se interponen en el camino del ataque cayendo casi muertas al piso. Rei comienza a llorar desesperada al ver lo que acababa de hacer. De los restos humeantes de sus compañeras se abre paso una inexpugnable Neo Reina Serenity con el Cristal de Plata en su mano.

\- Es una pena… – Dice mirando los cuerpos de sus guardianas – Pero era inevitable.

\- ¡POR FAVOR SERENA REACCIONA! – Grita desesperada cayendo de rodillas.

\- Es que ya reaccione. – Afirma sínicamente la Reina con una mirada de desprecio.

Rei levanta la vista y cierra sus ojos resignada al ver el brillo que desprendió el Cristal de Plata.

Lita sintió un escalofrió en ese momento. Miro hacia la escalera del Templo Hikawa donde estaba esperando a su amiga, pero nadie estaba en la calle. Espero casi hasta medianoche y a pesar de estar tensa por la ausencia de la sacerdotisa decidió esperarla allí. Preparo algo ligero para comer y se durmió preocupada esperando a alguien que ya no vendría.

* * *

Que tal le pareció... No me odien aun, hay mas... espero que sigan alli

Alejasmin: Gracias, y quédate tranquila! la única Sailor que me gusta es Júpiter!

: Si, y todavia no viste lo que viene. JEJEJEJE

Gabi kahio Pierce: Gracias y para sabre que hay en el laboratorio falta... Y no me ofende, es lo que me dice el corrector de Word, quizás algún argentinismo o bien no me di cuenta, a veces la ansiedad te hace cometer errores, espero que este no los tenga, lo mire unas cuantas veces. Pero si lo notas hasmelo saber para corregir mas adelante.

Scarlet: Gracias y espero que te guste lo que viene!

Al lector anonimo gracias por leer!

Amenazas y hordas con antorchas... tengo una moto muy rapida! Besos!


	3. Chapter 3 El Final de una Era

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legítima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

EL FINAL DE UNA ERA

Lita despertó sobresaltada al amanecer, por un momento desconoció el lugar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en el templo de su amiga. Miro la hora y se preocupo, Rei no era el tipo de personas que dejaran plantado a alguien. Tomo algo de café que había sobrado de su espera nocturna y se dispuso a ir al palacio con la esperanza de ver si su amiga la esperaba allí. Cuando llego decidió preparar el desayuno a su Reina, ya que había llegado muy temprano. Con una bandeja con las cosas que sabia a su amiga le gustaban fue hacia los aposentos privados de la Soberana. Entro tras golpear la puerta y la encontró sentada en su tocador peinando su cabello. Lita miro a Serenity levantarse y ella la saludo con una reverencia. Cuando le volvió a mirarla esta le apuntaba con el Cristal de Plata y sus ojos fríos como si de otra persona se tratara.

\- ¡No te resistas Júpiter! – Amenaza con frialdad. – ¡No podrías!

\- No lo haré… Sabes… – Responde dejando la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la puerta. – No te culpo Serena… Gracias por liberarme… – Y cerro sus ojos con una triste sonrisa por última vez.

Pero esta vez, los hechos no pasaron desapercibidos. Alguien que no estaba en los planes de la Reina vio lo que hizo con la Regente del Trueno. Asustada la Pequeña Dama decidió ir a hablar con la única Sailor que le tiene confianza, su amiga Plut. Tras ir corriendo como el viento hacia la Puerta del Tiempo, entro y cerro rápidamente la puerta tras ella. Como era habitual encontró a su solitaria amiga que como siempre la recibió con una sincera sonrisa. Pero duro poco al ver la desesperación en su rostro y tras explicarle todo lo que vio y que su madre ya no era su madre la guardiana pensó fríamente y continúo.

\- Si lo que me dices es cierto, tanto tu como yo estamos en peligro, he sentido una perturbación en el Espacio-Tiempo desde la que volviste del pasado la última vez… no creo conveniente que sigas aquí. - Finaliza con seriedad.

\- ¿Me enviaras al pasado? – Pregunta esperanzada. – ¿Con Serena y Darién?

\- No, no con ellos, por lo que recuerdo, todo cambio desde que ganaron su batalla con Galaxia, desde ese día mi reina ya no fue la misma. Iras al pasado, pero bajo la tutela de la princesa Kakyuu, explícale lo que sucedió y que te de asilo. - Ella se agacha y su rostro queda a la altura de la Pequeña Dama. - No lo olvides, no puedes volver una vez que te vayas, entrena y cuando ese día llegue tu lo sabrás mi Pequeña Dama. – Finaliza acariciando maternalmente el rostro de Rini.

\- ¿Tu no vendrás conmigo? – Cuestiona asustada.

\- Seria muy evidente y no puede dejar la puerta sola, tú lo sabes bien. – Explica la morena.

\- Pero si la Reina…

\- Si la Reina tiene planes oscuros los investigare, pero nunca podrá saber dónde te oculte, te doy mi palabra – Saca una llave y se la entrega – Guarda esta llave, si todo falla deberás volver al pasado y terminar por ti mismo todo esto.

\- ¿Cambiar el futuro? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Se que no lo entenderías, pero si no lo podemos lograr, cambia el curso del tiempo. A veces tenemos que sacrificarnos por el bien de los demás. – Explica con tranquilidad.

\- Quieres decir que yo…

\- Cuando tenga que llegar el momento, veras que hacer. No te preocupes mi pequeña.

Rini se abraza a Plut, se separan al escuchar a la reina golpeando la puerta. Con un movimiento de su báculo Rini desaparece. Segundos después abre los ojos en otro lugar. Era un lugar hermoso, parecido a la Tierra, pero no lo era. Comenzó a caminar por un largo rato hasta que se topo con una pequeña ciudad, al principio entro con temor, pero poco a poco sus miedos se disiparon, la gente era cálida y sociable. Era una sociedad al mejor estilo medieval, pero a su vez moderna. Tomando en cuenta eso camino hacia el centro del pueblo donde de seguro estaría el Castillo del Reino. En el camino se encontró con alguien conocido, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Se acerco con cautela y le pregunto.

\- ¿Taiki? ¿Eres tú? – Cuestiona poco convencida mirando a la alta mujer de coleta castaña.

\- ¿Rini? … digo, Princesa Serena ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Paso algo? – Agrega preocupado.

\- De hecho… si. – Responde acongojada.

\- Vamos con la Reina entonces. – Invita dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Si, dime.

\- Escóndeme y no le digas a los demás, sé que no debería, pero podrá la Princesa Kakyuu venir con nosotros.

\- ¿Es tan grave? – Pregunta intrigado.

\- Más de lo que imaginas. – Afirma la niña de coletas rosas.

Cerca del mediodía, en un pequeño laboratorio el cual Taiki estaba construyendo y que sabía que sus hermanas no se acercaban comenzó esta cumbre secreta entre las Princesas con la presencia de Taiki, ahora como hombre. Rini comenzó a relatar todo lo que aconteció hasta su abrupta partida sin omitir detalles, mas aun le solicito a la Soberana de Kinmoku que guardara el secreto y que tampoco diga nada a sus otras dos Guardianas. Cuando la pequeña acabo de hablar la Mandataria guardo silencio, aun peor, con el rostro serio pensó que era lo que deparaba el destino.

\- Bueno pequeña princesa, Taiki cuidara de ti y te entrenara. – El aludido la miro sorprendida – aguardaremos hasta que se desarrollen ciertos hechos hasta para no alterar el espacio-tiempo. Con respecto a Seiya y Yaten, ellos no sabrán de tu presencia… es más, tengo una prima al otro lado del planeta, diremos que eres su hija.

\- Pero ellos me conocen su majestad. – Cuestiona preocupada.

\- Lo sé, pero si te cambias el color de tu cabello… – Mira al rostro de la pequeña – También tienes los ojos parecidos… no habrá mayor problema. Así pasaras desapercibida.

\- Me parece una gran idea su majestad, podría enseñarle antes nuestras costumbres para que no llame la atención. – Aconseja Taiki.

\- Maravillosa idea Taiki, claro si esta desacuerdo princesa. – Dice la princesa mirando a su par terrestre.

\- Si lo estoy, Gracias. – Agradece la heredera del Reino Lunar con una reverencia.

Rini paso la noche en el frió Laboratorio de Taiki, le costaba trabajo verla como mujer, pero se acostumbro rápidamente. En la mañana siguiente y tras desayunar con Taiki, ella cambio el color de su cabello, más precisamente rojo y con trenzas, ahora la pequeña colorada comenzó su aprendizaje como parte de la realeza Kinmokiana. Poco a poco aprendió todas las costumbres de su lugar de asilo, que eran similares, tomando en cuenta que ella desde pequeña fue entrenada para ser la heredera de su madre. Pero cuando caía la noche sus pensamientos se dirigían a la Tierra, a su madre y a su padre. También sus guardianas, o como prefería decirles "sus tías", venían a su mente, principalmente su fiel amiga Plut. Pero en las noches las pesadillas no se hacían esperar, la mayoría de ellas eran de su madre sometiendo a las Sailors y generalmente despertaba sudada y asustada en la soledad de su cuarto.

Mientras que en Tokio de Cristal del siglo 30 la ira de la Reina no se hizo esperar. A pesar de intentar someter y torturar a Setsuna hasta el hartazgo, esta no le dijo del paradero de su hija y al igual que las otras Sailor termino siendo sometida por el Cristal de Plata.

Esta acción no paso desapercibida por las tres Outhers restantes, las cuales fueron a buscar respuestas al palacio. Las tres imponentes guerreras se presentaron el salón del trono, con el respeto que las caracterizaba, pero firmes y atentas para cualquier eventualidad. Tras saludar a la soberana, notaron de fondo a las otras guerreras, se las notaba frías y distantes, algo que les llamo demasiado la atención.

\- Mi reina. – Comenzó Sailor Uranus – Sentimos algo extraño. ¿Todo se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Que puede estar mal? ¿Saben algo que yo no? – Cuestiona con frialdad, algo que sobresalto a las Others.

\- Mi reina, el espejo muestra algo y a la vez no, hay un aura maligna que no me deja ver más allá. – Comenta Sailor Neptun.

\- No hay ningún aura Maligna Neptuno, nada en lo que tengas que meter tus narices.

\- ¡Serena, no es forma de hablar! – Dice Sailor Saturn dando un paso adelante apoyando el Cetro del Destino desafiante en el piso.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien se hizo mujer… Que interesante la pequeña Hotaru. ¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras el valor para dirigirte a mí de esa manera! – Responde despectiva poniéndose de pie.

Con un movimiento de su mano Mars, Mecury, Júpiter y Venus atacaron a las tres guardianas restantes. La batalla que era impensada, fue muy intensa y despiadada, destruyendo la mitad del salón del trono, pero las Others salieron victoriosas, pero muy heridas.

\- ¿Que pretendes Serena? – Pregunta una muy dolida Haruka revisando a Mars ya yacía casi muerta en el piso. – Tú no eres así, tú…

\- Yo soy lo que soy Tenoe, deberías saberlo, deberías haberlo previsto. – Camina unos pasos quedando delante del Espejo de Neptuno, el cual lo pisa y astilla el vidrio. – Es increíble que no te dieras cuenta.

\- ¡Tú no eres Serena! – Grita atacando a la Reina con su espada.

\- ¡Tonta! – Responde Serenity con desdén.

Antes que pueda hacer algo la reina muestra su Cristal de Plata y la poderosa Guerrera del Viento cae al piso con los ojos abiertos. Michiru corre hacia ella desesperada y levanta su cuerpo inerte del piso con la esperanza de reanimar a su pareja.

Ahora fue el turno de Hotaru de atacar, a pesar de estar herida y dolida apoyándose de su Hoz mira a La Reina con odio y sin miramientos alza su arma y dice:

\- ¡Destrucción Planeta…

Serena vuelve a utilizar el Cristal de Plata antes que ella termine el ataque y la Sailor de la Destrucción termino como su papa Haruka. Con dos guerreras menos giro a mir a Michiru que estaba llorando en el piso aun con el cuerpo de su eterno amor.

\- ¡Juramos protegerte hasta la muerte… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿PORQUE? - Grita sollozando.

\- No llores, pronto estarás con tu chica.

\- Mi esposa, te lo pensábamos decir hace tiempo, pero tú…

\- Como sea…

Un último destello se vio a través de los pocos cristales que quedaban sanos del castillo y con él, el último resplandor de las Sailor Scout.

* * *

Sé que a estas alturas me odiaran, pero es lo que salió. Prometo que les va a gustar. Quejas y hordas enfurecidas, espero me dejen terminar lo que empecé, se que al final sus dudas se disiparan!

Monymoonkou: Es cierto, esta todo permitido, pero se que al final gustara, no lo duden, o al menos me gusto como va quedando!

Alejasmin: Va rápido la moto y mas cuando te persiguen para lincharte JEJEJEJEJE.

Lector anónimo: Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Espero que a estas alturas sigan allí!


	4. Chapter 4 La Caída del Reino de las Flor

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legítima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

LA CAÍDA DEL REINO DE LAS FLORES

Pasaron muchos años, en los cuales Rini no solo se adapto, se convirtió en una ciudadana más del planeta Kinmoku, incluso había crecido bastante y casi era una mujer. A regañadientes tenía varios pretendientes detrás de ella, pero no les hacía caso, aun con el pasar de los años tenía la necesidad de saber de su familia, si es que esta existía aun. Fue en una tarde de verano que Rini o más bien Renatta, se encontraba en los campos cercanos al Palacio observando una variedad de flores que Taiki había creado cuando la Reina se presento.

\- Lady Renatta, la semana que viene tendremos visitas. – Comunica la Soberana sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿La semana que viene? – Pregunta Rini interesada.

\- Sí, habrá una gran fiesta en la cual asistirán varios soberanos, inclusive…

\- ¿Mi madre vendrá? - Cuestiona entre asombrada y asustada.

\- Me temo que si, ya tenemos todo listo para que pases una estadía en la casa del campo.

\- Puedo quedarme, casi nadie me reconocería. – Pide con timidez.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos, déjame ver si Serenity sigue siendo ella.

\- No la he visto hace años, es mas no creo que me reconozca. – Asegura tomando sus manos con nerviosismo.

\- No digas eso, las madres no desconocerían a sus hijas. – Asegura la Reina con sabiduría.

\- Además hay una posibilidad que el Guardián de los Sueños también venga. – Agrega con timidez. – Hace tiempo que tampoco se de él.

\- Así que es por él por quien has roto los corazones de la mitad de mi reino. – Pregunta con gracia la reina Kakyuu.

\- No… Heliot es mi amigo, nada más. – Responde avergonzada.

\- No tienes hay nada porque avergonzarse, ya eres una mujer, es normal que sientas cosas por los jóvenes. - Explica con tranquilidad.

\- Pero es que yo… y si ya no le gusto, si ya no me reconoce…

\- Si él siente lo que tú, no habrá problema, te lo aseguro. – Afirma la Reina guiñando su ojo.

\- Gracias mi reina…

Rini se disculpa de la hora del té y sale por los pasillos. Frena al encontrarse frente a un gran espejo, se mira con atención y se dio cuenta que la Reina tenía razón, ya no era una niña. Era como Black Lady, pero sin su típico peinado, lo llevaba suelto hasta sus rodillas, tenía dos mechones que pasaban por sus orejas, seguía con el cabello rojo como el de Kaikku e incluso era un poco más alta que la Soberana. Generalmente usaba un gran vestido dorado, similar a la realeza de Kinmoku. Camino por el pasillo hasta su alcoba y preparo una maleta con su ropa, entre sus cosas encontró la llave que le diera Plut hace siglos, la tomo con fuerza y la coloco en una cadena que tenía en el cuello para guardarla consigo. Una vez lista la maleta, fue hasta el laboratorio de Taiki, que a esas alturas era una gran estructura con varios laboratorios y subsuelos. Entro con su propia contraseña y dejo el equipaje en su "Habitación de Huéspedes".

La semana paso rápidamente entre preparativos y menesteres propios de un evento de esta magnitud. Lideres de muchos mundos estaban presentes salvo un par de planetas que no estaban enteramente de acuerdo con el Reino de la Tierra, Nemesís entre ellos.

La noche de la fiesta la Neo Reina Serenity se presento con su guardia habitual, las Inners. Estas permanecieron fuera del Palacio por estricta orden de ella. Fue la ocasión perfecta para Yaten, quien convertido en hombre y con su mejor traje de gala, aprovecho la ocasión para ver a su querida Venus. Bajo el brazo llevaba una botella del más fino vino blanco de Kinmoku y dos copas de cristal.

\- Hola Diosa del Amor… Tanto tiempo sin vernos. – Comienza con galantes.

\- ¿Se refiere a Mi? – Pregunta girando su cabeza.

\- Vamos… ¿Ya no me recuerdas? – Pregunta molesto.

\- Creo que se está confundiendo con otra persona. – Responde con frialdad y le da la espalda.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Ante no podía sacarte de encima y ahora esto. – Se acerca y toca su hombro.

Como inesperada respuesta la Sailor del amor, toma su mano y hace una toma de artes marciales, haciendo una palanca que lo deja de rodillas al límite de partirle el brazo, mientras la botella y las copas se destruían en el piso.

\- Mina… Por favor… me romperás el… - Suplica el platinado.

Pero fue tarde, Sailor Venus rompió el brazo del defensor de Kinmoku. Yaten cayó al piso con un terrible dolor, pero más aun en su corazón, esa noche había decidido invitarla a salir. Como pudo trato de escapar de la extraña Diosa del Amor, pero en su condición poco pudo hacer, unos instantes después quedo inconsciente y seria lo último que recordaría. Por el contrario Taiki fue como Sailor Star Maker a confrontar a Ami. Cuando se acerco noto que lo miro con desdén y desprecio, algo que no le llamo la atención, sino sintió pena por lo que era fuera la gentil y bondadosa chica que conoció tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Todo está bien Sailor Mercury? – Comienza profesionalmente.

\- Si Sailor Star Maker. – Respondió y siguió mirando hacia los campos fuera de la ciudadela.

\- ¿Cómo has estado estos años? Dejaste de escribirme… he extrañado nuestras charlas de ciencia… – Pero la aludida no mostró ninguna reacción.

Sailor Mercury miro al piso y Taiki noto un conflicto en ella, algo que la estaba rompiendo por dentro. Solo susurro unas palabras, más bien una advertencia.

\- Toma a tu reina… y huye mientras puedas – Articula con dolor

\- ¿Que sucede Mercury? – Pregunta tocando su hombro, pero esta lo quita con brusquedad y se pone en guardia.

\- Mátame antes que sea tarde… ya no puedo controlarla…

Mercury cae de rodillas tomándose la cabeza, pero unos instantes después se pone de pie y ataca a una confundida Maker. Afortunadamente la Sailor de Kinmoku reacciona a tiempo y golpea fuertemente a su par terrícola dejándola inconsciente en el piso. Se pone de rodillas y acaricia el rostro de Amy con ternura, con deseo, pero en realidad termino de entender que era amor lo que sentía por la regente de la sabiduría. El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por una llamarada que casi lo impacta, pero dio de lleno contra la indefensa guerrera de Mercurio.

\- ¡MARS! ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¡Lo que tenía que hacer! - Responde con desprecio - ¡Fuego Sagrado!

Esta batalla no paso desapercibida por el resto de los presentes del Castillo. En el Salón de Fiesta Seiya corrió hasta su Reina para ponerla de a salvo.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… El gran Seiya Kou se digno a presentarse. – Dice Serenity con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Así que ese es tu plan? ¿Tomar mi mundo por asalto? – Dice la reina de Kinmoku con tristeza.

\- No es un plan, es un hecho. Tus Sailor cayeron ya… no es así, mi querido Seiya. - Responde con una acaramelada y fría vos.

\- En efecto Mi Reina. – Responde Seiya poniéndose al lado de la Neo Reina Serenity

\- No Seiya, tu no… - Suplica la Reina Kakyuu desolada.

\- No se resista Reina, esto no dolerá. – Dice Serenity levantando el Cristal de Plata.

\- ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker! – Interrumpe la última defensora de Kinmoku.

El ataque que era dirigido hacia la Neo Reina Serenity da directamente contra Seiya que la cubre con su cuerpo cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Que he hecho! – Se dice a si mismo Maker.

\- ¡Nada malo! El estaba con ella desde un principio – Anima Júpiter. – ¡Toma a la Reina yo las cubro!

\- Júpiter, Júpiter, Júpiter… ¿Qué haré contigo?… – Cuestiona molesta Serenity

\- ¡Llévate a Renatta! Yo la combatiré – Asegura Kakyuu.

\- Pero mi Reina… – Cuestiona Taiki.

\- ¡Es una orden Maker! – Ordena apremiante la Soberana.

\- Yo la ayudare. ¡Ve! – Apresura Júpiter.

\- Así que mi pequeña esta aquí… - Cuestiona con deleite la siniestra Reina de la Tierra.

A regañadientes Taiki sale corriendo por los pasillos y posteriormente por la puerta principal con dirección a su laboratorio donde estaba escondida Rini. A lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de Júpiter y su Reina, los cuales callaron cuando el brillo plateado desapareció. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo alguien la estaba esperando.

\- ¡Tu y yo no hemos terminado Maker! – Amenaza una herida Sailor Mars.

\- ¡Me temo que si! – Finaliza con furia

Sin pensarlo dos veces Maker lanza su ataque y termina por acabar con la que en un pasado fuera su aliada. Sigue corriendo hasta llegar al laboratorio donde encuentra a Rini, la cual tenía su Cristal en la mano.

\- ¡Debemos irnos ahora! – Comunica Maker

\- ¿Que sucedió?

\- Te lo explico en el camino. – Responde cortante la Guerrera.

\- ¿Usaremos nuestros poderes para irnos?

\- Nos encontrarían y rastrearían. Tengo algo escondido hasta de mis hermanas. – Asegura.

Camina hasta el final del laboratorio y abre una compuerta oculta en la pared detrás de una estantería. Atraviesan un largo pasillo hasta que una luz automática descubre un gran hangar en el cual había tres naves. Maker se acerca a una consola y activa dos de las naves las cuales despegan automáticamente. Ambas suben en la nave más grande, de color negro y se pone al mando de los controles. Acciona la maquina y sale en vuelo rasante por el terreno, casi copiándolo hasta alejarse lo suficiente, luego asciende hasta llegar al espacio. Chequea su computadora de abordo y descubre que los otros dos transportes fueron destruidos durante es ascenso como el predijo desde un principio. Ya lejos del peligro, se relajo y su transformación desapareció, fue cuando Rini se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante mal herido.

\- ¿Que te paso Taiki?… Déjame curarte. – Ofrece buscando algún tipo de botiquín.

\- No, estoy bien. Solo déjame un instante solo. – Contesta de mal modo a la ahora pelirroja.

\- ¡Pues no creas que te dejare así como así! ¡Te curare y si no quieres hablarme, está bien, pero necesitas cuidados y eso haré! – Responde imponiéndose Rini.

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo que paso allá! ¡Lo he perdido todo! No puedes imaginar lo que siento Rini.

\- De hecho… sí… – Toma el botiquín que estaba debajo de un asiento de la cabina y lo abre delante del dolido hombre. – Yo también perdí todo hace unos años, mis amigos, mi familia… tu eres lo más cercano a un hermano que jamás haya tenido… no pienses que te dejare solo y sin cuidarte. Nunca te dejare. – Asegura de una manera fraternal acariciando el rostro anegado de lágrimas de su compañero.

\- Yo… lo siento, en verdad lo siento. – Responde llorando a estas alturas.

\- No hables más. ¿Quieres? – Finaliza la charla con una forzada sonrisa.

Mientras ella cura sus heridas se da cuenta de quien le había causado esas quemaduras, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de Taiki mostraban una gran desilusión, un gran malestar y unas inequívocas ganas de gritar al mundo su dolor. Rini le ordeno dormir y a pesar de que intento quejarse no lo hizo, simplemente se recostó. Cuando creyó que no era escuchado lloro amargamente hasta dormirse, como no lo había hecho nunca.

* * *

Se que a estas alturas muchas me estarán tratando de buscarme y matarme, pero las cosas mejoraran, no sera fácil, pero lo harán.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y estar allí!


	5. Chapter 5 La Decisión

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legítima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

LA DECISIÓN

Tras un largo descanso Taiki despierta no muy bien de humor y con algo de jaqueca, aun así trato de mostrarse tranquilo. Cuando ingresa a la cabina de mando se da cuenta de que era Rini la que estaba volando la nave.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Cómo es que sabes volar esta nave? – Indaga acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Resulta que antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, Haruka me dio lecciones, ella tiene un helicóptero y un jet privado. – Explica Rini con tranquilidad.

\- Ya veo… pero te veo familiarizada con el instrumental.

\- Bueno… es que. – Se da la vuelta y mira a su amigo a los ojos con algo de vergüenza. – No te enojes Taiki, pero ya la había volado un par de veces sin tu permiso. – Ella cierra los ojos esperando un regaño, pero se sorprendió que le acariciara la cabeza. – ¿No estás enojado?

\- No Rini. Ya lo sabía, solo esperaba que nunca los hayamos usado…

\- Si no quieres hablar no te culpo, pero… ¿Viste a mi madre? – Pregunta con delicadeza.

\- Si vi a alguien que era igual a tu madre, y también a alguien igual a Ami – Da un largo suspiro. – y como te abras dado cuenta a Rei también. – Finaliza mostrado su vendaje.

\- ¿Entonces no son ellas? – Pregunta esperanzada.

\- Solo la Neo Reina Serenity puede usar el Cristal de Plata, pero Mars y Mercury…

\- ¿Que les paso? – Pregunta Rini preocupada.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero creo que no lo lograron… – Responde con pesar.

\- No te preocupes… ellas ya no están hace años… solo quedo yo y nadie más.

\- ¿Podríamos ver al Príncipe de Némesis? – Dice Taiki.

\- No, de seguro esta con la Reina o Muerto.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Escuche una charla entre mi padre y la Reina, donde ella ordenaba que si no rendía lealtad a ella que se encargara de que no moleste en el futuro.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Lo siento, se lo comunique a la Reina cuando llegue. ¡Por cierto! – Rini lo había olvidado – ¿Tus hermanas?

\- De Yaten no se nada…pero Seiya ya eligió su lado…- Responde con tristeza.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esta con la Reina? – Contesta sorprendida.

\- Si traiciono sus votos y se alió a tu madre.

\- A la Reina, Serena ya dejo de ser mi madre, solo llamémosla así. Eso es extraño, supe que siempre le gusto desde la batalla con Caos, pero que haya traicionado a Kinmoku, lo dudo, de seguro hay algo más. Y lo voy a averiguar. – Asegura Rini.

\- Júpiter me ayudo a escapar. – Comenta Taiki.

\- Lita… fue a ella a la que vi siendo atacada por la Reina. – Recuerda con tristeza. – No nos quedan aliados… a menos…

\- ¿Quien? – Pregunta sorprendido.

\- Déjame ir a dormir y tratare de contactarme con él.

No le da mucho tiempo para responder cuando la mujer a su lado fue hacia el pequeño lugar para dormir. Durante el sueño intento comunicarse con alguien especial, pero no lo logro, por más que lo intentara, ella no pudo. Horas más tarde se levanto más irritada de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Pudiste lograr lo que buscabas? – Pregunta Taiki escéptico.

\- No… me temo que estamos solos ahora.

\- Tan solo somos dos Sailors sin nadie a quien proteger… - Dice Taiki con desolación.

\- ¡Tal vez no! – Taiki la mira con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa. – Soy una princesa. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Si, pero sus Sailors están con la Reina.

\- Pero esas no son mis Sailors Taiki. – Corrige con el dedo índice levantado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona mientras ella buscaba frenéticamente en la computadora.

\- Vamos hacia esta formación de asteroides – Ordena Rini tras encontrar lo que buscaba.

Unos días de viaje a través de la galaxia llegan a un punto relativamente cercano al sistema solar. Una vez allí Rini se transforma en Princesa y mueve su Cristal de Rosado de Plata. De entre los asteroides aparecen cuatro luces, una azul, otra roja, otra verde y la ultima naranja. Estas se posicionan delante de ella y tras una luz se materializan las cuatro Sailors leales a la futura Reina del Reino de la Tierra.

\- Mi señora. – Dicen al unisonó las cuatros guerreras.

\- Suban a la nave, no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. – Apresura Rini ingresando a la nave de Taiki.

Una vez dentro, Rini le explico la situación a sus guerreras y lo que tenían que enfrentar, mientras que Taiki salía lo más rápido posible del Sistema Solar. La princesa noto luego de un rato que ya no eran las pequeñas que había dejado hacia siglos. Todas eran mujeres jóvenes como las Sailors de su madre. Eran todas hermosas, pero mantenían sus raros peinados y formas de vestir.

\- Entonces… Tenemos que enfrentarnos a la Reina de la Tierra y a sus guerreras? – Consulta Vere-Vere.

\- Me temo que si. – Responde Rini con pesar.

\- Las mismas que no vencieron en el pasado? – Pregunta Cece-Cere

\- Si.

\- ¿La misma Reina que es tu madre? – Pregunta Nene-Nene y Rini asiste con la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero ahora nos quieren matar? – Cuestiona Ves-Ves.

\- ¡Si a todas sus preguntas por cuarta vez! – Dice Taiki perdiendo un poco el control. – Si nos enfrentaremos a las Sailor Scout y a la Neo Reina Serenity. Y SI. – Enfatiza – ¡Sera peligroso y nos querrán matar!

\- ¿Y quien es este tipo? – Cuestiona Ves-Ves de manera infantil. – ¿Sera tu novio?

\- ¡Es mi amigo! – Responde avergonzada. - ¿Me van a ayudar o no?

\- ¡Si mi princesa! – Responden al unisonó.

Durante la cena, en la cual el cuarteto arraso con la mitad de las raciones de la nave, hablaron de todas las posibilidades y pusieron al tanto a las nuevas tripulantes. Mientras Taiki se mantuvo de guardia Rini fue a dormir al pequeño camarote, mientras que las Amazons lo hicieron en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de mantenimiento. En esa noche Rini recibió esa visita que tanto esperaba en sus sueños. Ella estaba en los jardines del palacio de Kinmoku, vestía un hermoso vestido color rosa, estaba mirando un ramo de rosas rojas, como las que su padre solía darle para su cumpleaños. Una brisa la alerta, la llama en un susurro, ella gira su vista en dirección al sol y un Pegaso descendió majestoso moviendo sus enormes alas blancas como la nieve. Se acerca directamente hacia la princesa y con una reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima usa la telepatía para comunicarse con la Princesa.

\- Mi pequeña dama, veo que has crecido.

\- Helios – Responde con alegría yendo a su encuentro a abrazarlo – Te eche de menos todos estos años. ¿Dónde estabas? – Responde con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Escondiéndome… escondiendo en los sueños de la gente buscándote desde entonces.

\- Pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo. – Responde acongojada.

\- Me mantuve oculto y a su vez trate de no encontrarte a pesar de que mi corazón lo intento siempre – Helios se transforma en humano y abraza a Rini – Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo a pesar del riesgo que corría si nos encontraba.

\- ¿Te refieres a la reina?

\- Si mi pequeña… Desde que los sueños del Rey desaparecieron… supuse que algo malo comenzó, luego los de la Sailors, pero sabía que tú estabas bien, te sentía y sabia que si no podía encontrarte era lo mejor.

\- ¿Has visto los sueños de la Reina?

\- Intente verlos… – Bajo la mirada apenado – Me temo que esperaba mi intromisión, casi me encuentra y me encarcela… ya no es la misma que me ayudo hace tantos años.

\- ¿Pero no hay nada de ella? ¿Ya no es mi madre? – Pregunta con miedo y esperanza.

\- Es oscuridad pura, no encontré nada de lo que había sido, pero hay algo que me decía que tenía que hurgar más profundo, pero fue cuando me ataco.

\- ¿Te hizo daño? – Pregunta preocupada.

\- Lo bueno de los sueños es que si sabes salir de ellos no te harán daño.

Ella lo abraza con fuerza y el comienza a acariciar su espalda con ternura, la calidez del regente de los sueños era tan palpable para Rini, sus sensaciones eran tan reales, ella aparto su mirada, dorado y ámbar se cruzaron, sin poder evitarlo ella lo beso tiernamente, pero poco a poco la intensidad de estos subió de tono y sin poder evitarlo ambos se entregaron a un sueño que tenían pendiente, un deseo que los quemaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sin más sus ropas cayeron al suelo y sin saber cómo seguir o que hacer, dejaron que sus instintos naturales tomaron el control de la situación. En lo que duro una eternidad para ambos una explosión de sensaciones los hizo verse nuevamente a los ojos totalmente extasiados el uno del otro. Se dieron cuenta que a partir de ese momento ya nada sería lo mismo y que sus corazones serian uno para siempre. Se encontraban en el césped de tan bello lugar solo cubiertos por sus cuerpos, de los ojos de Rini comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas. Por un momento Helios creyó que le habría hecho daño de alguna manera.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta limpiando sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

\- No quiero despertar, no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero perderte… - Responde con dolor.

\- No lo harás y ¿Sabes por qué? – Contesta Helios con una sonrisa, ella niega con la cabeza – Porque yo te amo y nada va a impedir que nuevamente te encuentre donde estés. – Asegura dándole un tierno beso.

\- Pero si no te vuelvo a ver, si te encuentra la Reina… No podría vivir sin ti… no me dejes de nuevo…

\- Jamás te dejare… siempre estaré aquí – Señala el pecho de la princesa – Nada me quitara de aquí… nada… nada…

Rini abre los ojos de repente y se da cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Se sienta bruscamente en la cama y ve a Taiki que lo miraba atento, ella se limpia las lagrimas y le pregunta a su compañero.

\- ¿Que tanto has escuchado? – Cuestiona con las mejillas encendidas.

\- No mucho, aunque debe haber sido un gran sueño. – Se abanica con la mano y le guiña el ojo – Pero no me gusto verte llorar.

\- Bueno… fue un gran sueño, pero se termino y no le dije lo que sentía por él.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste con Helios?

\- ¿Como lo sabes? – Cuestiona casi del mismo color que sus teñidos cabellos.

\- Lo nombraste unas cuantas veces y debo decir que sería interesante que me visitara también. – Dice burlon.

\- Pues esos sueños son para mí y solo para mí – Responde lanzándole una almohada.

\- ¡Lo imagino, y espero que se cumplan! Ahora levántate y desayunemos algo.

\- ¡Tienes razón, tengo mucha hambre! – Asegura Rini poniendo sus pies en el piso.

\- No lo dudo… la última vez que desperté así fue con Ami a mi lado, sabes.

\- ¡Fue solo un sueño! – Dice molesta – ¿Te acostaste con Ami? – Continúa sorprendida.

\- Fue antes que nacieras, precisamente antes de abandonar la tierra, después de vencer al Caos. - Recuerda Taiki.

\- Se lo guardo muy bien… - Piensa Rini en vos alta.

\- Si fue cuando me hablo de ti y del porque Serena no podía quedarse con mi hermano.

\- Ya veo…

Ambas desayunan con la Amazon, las cuales a pesar de parecer adultas, no lo eran en lo mas mínimo. Tras trazar un plan de acción deciden que lo mejor es ir a Némesis para reabastecer la nave. Pero una sorpresa se llevaron al llegar, el planeta estaba totalmente muerto. Lo que aparecía en la computadora como la capital del planeta era un gran cráter. Se preguntaron que pudo haber sido lo que pudo ocasionar esa devastación, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar en el centro del cráter notaron un brillo. Cuando Rini descendió de la nave, se acerco y tras desenterrar un poco el elemento que brillaba lo reconoció y lo abrazo entre lágrimas, era la Oz del Destino. En ese momento supo que su amiga Hotaru tampoco había escapado a los deseos de la Reina y aun peor, destruyo todo un planeta en su extraño afán de poder. Taiki supo que no había más nada que hacer en ese árido y muerto lugar y se llevo a la consternada Princesa a la nave nuevamente.

\- ¡Te das cuenta de lo que hizo La Reina! – Grita secándose las lagrimas – Destruyo el planeta y a mi amiga… ¡Todo en un solo movimiento!

\- ¡Tranquilízate Rini! – Dice Taiki con firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Nos buscara, nos encontrara y nos destruirá!

\- Ya encontraremos la forma de llegar hasta ella. - Continua con calma.

\- ¿El momento es ahora! Debemos ir y acabar con ella. - Responde con decisión.

\- Primero tendríamos que hablar. ¿No crees?

\- Ya no hay nada que hablar con la Reina… Tengo que destruirla – Afirma mirando con pena la Oz de su amiga que seguía en su mano.

\- ¡Estás hablando de tu madre Rini! Piénsalo con tranquilidad.

\- No tengo nada que pensar, está decidido. – Finaliza apretando la Oz del Destino con fuerza. – Los voy a vengar a todos, Lita, Hotaru, Plut, tus hermanas, tu reina, Némesis, todos lo que me protegieron y ayudaron.

\- Si la enfrentas con ese sentimiento no la vencerás. Tienes que calmarte. – Dice Taiki con sabiduría.

\- Lo sé, pero ya no pienso seguir escondiéndome, entiéndelo, no quiero que todo lo que quiero caiga a sus oscuros deseos. – Rini suspira y con tranquilidad continua – Si no quieres acompañarme lo entender, está ahora va a ser mi pelea.

\- No voy a dejarte sola, no ahora, tengo que vengar a mi amada. ¿Recuerdas? – Sonríe con amargura el pelilargo.

El la abraza y Rini da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, ya no eran amigo ni aliados, eran familia a esas alturas.

* * *

Bueno, ya va quedando poco para el final, espero que sigan alli! Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontación

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legítima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

CONFRONTACIÓN

Con un plan trazado y pensado hasta el menor detalle propio de una mente privilegiada, Taiki logra ingresar a la Tierra sin ser detectado por los Sistemas de Defensa Orbital que habían colocado la Reina cuando comenzó sus oscuros planes. Descendió cerca de las costas territoriales de Rusia y voló rasante sobre el mar hasta las costas de Japón, donde decidieron ocultarse en lo que fuera la planta nuclear de Fukushima, que estaba abandonada hacia décadas. Bajaron de la nave que ocultaron en un viejo galpón y allí comenzaron sus planes para acercarse al castillo. Las siguientes semanas, las Amazon´s se dedicaron a hacer tareas de inteligencia. Como estaban posicionados los guardias, horas de relevo, cantidad de recursos, fotografías, tanto normales como térmicas entre otros. Con esta fresca información Taiki calculaba las mejores probabilidades de éxito junto con los conocimientos del interior del castillo que le proporciono la ya no tan Pequeña Dama. El ultimo día de vigilancia una de las Amazon descubrió algo que la perturbo de sobremanera y decidió ir con el pelilargo para informarle personalmente. Cere-Cere se presento agitada y turbada con un sobre en la mano.

\- ¡Llegaste al fin Cere-Cere! – Dice Taiki con tranquilidad mientras levantaba la vista de su computador.

\- ¡Tengo una mala noticia, o buena, o no lo sé! – Contesta confundida.

\- ¿Que sucedió esta vez? ¿Viste alguna cosa extraña? – Cuestiona Taiki quitándose sus lentes nervioso.

\- Me temo que si… ¿Tú dijiste que Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury estaban acabadas?

\- Pues si – Responde nervioso poniéndose de pie. – Yo las vi muertas en Kinmoku. – Recuerda con pesar.

\- Pues me temo que has visto mal. Míralo por ti mismo. – Responde arrojándole el sobre el escritorio donde se desparraman las fotografías que acababa de tomar.

Taiki toma las fotos, las mira una y otra vez y no lograba comprender lo que veía, levanta la vista y mira a la inmadura Sailor. Esta responde a su pregunta sin ser formulada.

\- No solo las vi, son ellas, me acerque lo suficiente para pedirle un autógrafo. – Finaliza mostrándole una hoja con la firma de Mercury.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Pudieron reconocerte! – Se alarma tomando el papel.

\- No, eso lo dudo, no me reconocerían con este hermoso cuerpo – Se acaricia la cintura haciéndose la coqueta – También me mescle con un grupo de universitarios que estudiaban la historia de Tokio Cristal, tu sabes aburridas visitas guiadas que de seguro adoras.

\- Aun así, te dije claramente que tienes que tener precaución… – Se acomoda sus lentes vuelve a mirar la perfecta caligrafía de lo escrito y agrega – Por cierto, gracias.

\- No hay de que, voy a ver si Ves-Ves hizo algo para comer… Estoy hambrienta –Agrega caminando fuera del camarote de Taiki.

El vuelve a leer la nota autografiada que le trajo la intrépida guerrera y sintió que había esperanza. _"Con Cariño para Taisha"_ Tomo su taza de café y bebió un sorbo. – _Espero poder liberarte mi bella genio_. – Pensó

Dos días después y con todo más que planificado y repasado tomaron un bus para acercarse al Palacio si ser notados. Luego de descender caminaron cerca de quince cuadras hasta la parte más alejada, el Ala Sur. Tal cual lo recordaba Rini, allí se encontraba una de las salidas secretas en caso de ataque sorpresa. Fue Rini, haciendo gala de su exuberante feminidad, la que inmovilizo a un desprevenido guardia. Pero no contaban con algo, alguien más las estaba esperando.

\- ¡Nunca pensé verte coqueteando como mujer! – Asegura una sombría vos que le helo la sangre a Taiki.

\- ¡Continúen sin mí! – Dice Taiki al grupo – Y recuerden, no se transformen hasta último momento.

\- No te quedes atrás. – Implora Rini tomando su mano preocupada.

\- No lo hare, solo voy a tardar unos minutos más de la cuenta. – Asegura con una sonrisa.

Las Amazon toman a Rini la cual se da cuenta que era algo que tenía que finalizar por sí mismo. Taiki queda de frente a una Ami sin transformarse, algo que le pareció extraño. El se quito los lentes y los guardo en el bolsillo interno del saco, camino dándole solo un lateral a una muy seria Ami. Cuando se detuvo miro la Luna que jugaba a esconderse entre las nubes.

\- Sabes Ami, o quien seas, nunca llegue a decirte lo que sentía. – Comienza con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y que puede sentir una mujer por mi? – Cuestiona con seriedad.

\- ¡Vamos, si eres la copia que creo que eres, algo debes sentir! – Dice molesto levantando la vos.

\- ¿Que creías? ¿Que a pesar de tener los recuerdos de Ami iría a correr a tus brazos como una adolecente tonta? ¡Pues te equivocas! – Ami saca su cristal y se transforma en Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡Si así quieres jugar! – Responde irguiéndose sacando sus manos del bolcillo.

Taiki camino hacia la Sailor y sin que pudiera defenderse la beso con pasión. A pesar de no ser Ami, sus recuerdos la invadieron y no pudo más que devolver el beso. Lo hicieron unos instantes hasta que les falto el aire. Fue cuando Ami lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

\- Solo hazme caso esta vez y mátame. Por favor, por lo que fuimos y nunca seremos. – Suplica con los ojos llorosos.

\- Tu sabes que no te haría daño – Responde acariciando su rostro.

\- No soy yo, nunca lo seré, solo hazlo, usa la lógica, si me dejas tendré que informar a la Reina y sus planes caerán… – Ami se toma la cabeza – Apréstate… ya no logro contenerme…

Los ojos de Ami cambian a unos fríos y sin vida, trato de separarse del abrazo para ponerse en guardia, pero Taiki la tomo con fuerza sobre su pecho para que no se quite. Lo hizo con fuerza y comenzó a notar que la Sailor comenzaba a debilitase. Mientras más presión hacia las fuerzas de Ami disminuía, y con ellas las lagrimas mojaron la hermosa cabellera azul. Así con el alma destruida, el cuerpo sin vida de la que fuera el único amor del kimmukiano yacía en inerte sus brazos. La recostó suavemente en el césped del Palacio y beso sus tibios labios una vez más. Con ese triste contacto, el ultimo rastro de sentimientos que podía llegar a quedar en el fue abordado por la lógica pura, una forma de mantener la mente libre para la batalla que pronto se avecinaba.

Rini encabezo el grupo dentro de los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que aprecia el final de este, escucho detrás de la pared para ver si había alguien esperándola. Un ruido se sintió por detrás de ellas. Se dieron vuelta en guardia y de entre las sombras apareció Taiki con una seriedad en el rostro que intimido a las Amazon, solo Rini sabía que fue lo que paso, noto sus ojos rojos, como si habría llorado, pero a la vez inyectados de rabia contenida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiona Rini al verlo, el solo asistió sin hablar – De acuerdo, lo que paso allá es solo para ti, y recuerda que no es tu culpa. – Finaliza con una forzada sonrisa.

Abrieron lentamente la puerta secreta y avanzan por los desiertos pasillos, siempre atentos a cualquier cambio o amenaza. Llegaron hasta el final del Ala Sur, la cual tenía dos grandes puestas, una conectaba a la Ala Norte y otra al patio. Caminan hacia la puerta y una vos detrás de ella las alertó.

\- ¡Me parece que hay gatos en la cocina!

\- Aun sin ser tú, no puedes decir algo coherente Mina. – Dice Rini molesta.

\- ¡Lo que les garantizo es que de esta puerta no pasaran! – Amenaza la regente de Marte abriendo las grandes compuestas del Ala Norte.

\- ¡Rei! ¡Por favor no queremos pelear con ustedes! – Suplida Rini, pero Taiki se pone en guardia sabiendo que no la escucharía.

\- ¡No lo hagan…solo mueran! ¡Saeta de Marte!

El grupo esquiva el ataque y se transforma en sus correspondientes arte egos. La batalla comenzó antes de lo esperado.

\- ¡Sailor Moon llévate a Ves-Ves y Cere-Cere, continua! – Ordena Sailor Star Maker.

\- ¡Pero Maker!

\- Tengo otro asunto pendiente – Responde mirando por un ventanal, su hermana Sailor Star Heart la miraba desde lo alto con soberbia.

\- ¡No tardes! – Ordena Sailor Moon de cabellos rojos comenzando a correr mientras Jun-Jun atacaba a Mars para darle paso.

El trió sale corriendo por el pasillo, pero a mitad de este se encuentran a Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno que estaban esperándolas.

\- Creo que es nuestro turno de demorarlas. ¿No crees? – Dice Ves-Ves a su hermana.

\- ¡Pero chicas! – Cuestiona Sailor Moon.

\- Usted debe llegar Princesa. – Asegura Cere-Cere tomando su mano.

Mientras a sus espaldas sentía la fuerte lucha entre sus Sailors y las Others. Corrió todo lo que pudo, sentía que estaba traicionando a todas sus amigas al dejarlas atrás y aun peor al luchar contra ellas. Antes de llegar a la puerta encontró a su último obstáculo. Sailor Saturn.

\- Le doy la opción de detenerse y poder rendirse sin salir lastimada Princesa. – Amenaza fríamente la Sailor de la Destrucción entre las sombras.

\- Tu sabes bien que no lo hare Hotaru, no llegue hasta aquí para rendirme. – Responde con determinación.

\- ¡Como lo desee alteza! – Ella saca su mano de su espalda y muestra su Oz del Destino.

\- Que curioso… – Responde Rini, con un movimiento de su mano aparece la verdadera Oz del Destino que encontró en Némesis. – Por última vez, no me obligues a hacerte daño.

Como única respuesta la más joven de las guardianas ataco a la Sailor pelirroja. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas no era una de las especialidades de la Princesa, no fue algo en lo que su cuidador ocupo mucho tiempo. Aun así ella se enfrento férreamente a la Oscura Saturn, la cual termino siendo vencida y su Oz destruida, pero gravemente herida por el último golpe que asestó la heredera al trono. A pesar de estar algo lastimada se acerca a Hotaru y la levanta en brazos.

\- ¡Lo siento Hotaru, realmente lo siento! – Dice conteniendo el llanto.

\- No tienes que disculparte, me has liberado al fin… Lamento haberte atacado… tu eres mi única ami…ga.

El ya pálido rostro de la Sailor de la Destrucción se tormo mas pálido y dejo de respirar ante la desesperación de su amiga. Por más que lo intento no pudo traerla de nuevo y la abrazo por última vez mientras grito su nombre con desesperación, un grito que helo la sangre de todos los que aun estaban combatiendo en el castillo. Pocos minutos después se presentaron Maker, Vere-Vere, Jun-Jun y Para-Para. Su Princesa todavía sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

\- Ya es hora de continuar Princesa. – Dice Vere-Vere. – Ella asiste y mira a sus amigas

\- ¿Están todas bien? – Pregunta observando todas las heridas que traían consigo.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – Responde con falsa seguridad Para-Para.

\- ¿Y Cere-Cere? – Se cruzan las miradas entre las Amazon, pero bajan la mirada.

Rini deja a su amiga en el piso con suavidad e intenta correr hacia donde había visto por última vez a su guardiana. Pero Maker la toma del brazo para impedírselo.

\- Ya no hay nada que hacer, debemos continuar. – Finaliza en tomo lúgubre y cargado de dolor.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos querían llorar más que otra cosas, pero ella sabía que tenía que seguir a pesar de lo que estaban sintiendo, si no seguían estaría traicionando a las que confiaron en ellas.

Continuaron por el pasillo hasta el Salón del Trono, las enormes puertas que impedían el paso se abrieron solas, como invitando a pasar a los ahora intrusos del castillo. Cuando entraron al salón de la Reina esta estaca acompañada por el Rey Endimión y Seiya con una armadura similar, ambos a cada lado del trono. Casi sin inmutarse con un movimiento de su cabeza ambos hombre atacaron a los recién llegados. Sailor Star Maker se enfrento a su hermano, mientras que la joven Sailor Moon a su padre. Pero antes de que saque su espada las restantes Amazon se pararon delante del soberano para hacerle frente. El combate comenzó y fue duro para los agotados compañeros de Rini. Con el camino despejado ella finalmente enfrento a su madre, La Reina. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y finalmente Rini es la que rompe el hielo.

\- ¡Solo dime porque has hecho todo esto! – Dice con odio contenido por años.

\- Porque puedo y porque es la mejor manera de controlar al Universo. ¡Traeré la paz a la Galaxia con este poder! – Asegura mostrando el Cristal de Plata.

\- ¡Tú no eres así, por favor madre, tú no puedes pensar eso! – Grita con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

\- Claro que soy, no soy esa tonta que conociste en el Siglo XX, soy alguien más poderosa, alguien que tiene la visión que no tuvo nunca esa tonta. – Contesta con frialmente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestiona ahora preocupada.

\- ¿Que quien soy? – Ríe con maldad y su cabello cambia de color tornándose negro y sus ojos de un color Rojo sangre. – Soy el Caos mismo, soy lo que no pudo erradicar tu madre y espere dentro de ella haciéndome más fuerte, aproveche la oportunidad y manipule su mente de a poco hasta que cayó y tome el control, ya nada queda de esa tonta ahora.

\- ¡Nooo! Tú no puedes haber vencido a Serena, tú nunca le ganaras a mi madre. – Asegura.

\- Pues te tengo una noticia niña tonta… ella está muerta. – Asegura con una cínica sonrisa. – ahora es tu turno de ir con ella.

Ambas forzaron sus Cristales en un feroz combate, era tanta la fuerza que de las ventanas estallaron y las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse. Unos minutos de demostración de sus poderes y la joven Sailor Moon sale despedida golpeando contra una gruesa columna. Trato de levantarse y pero la Reina patea a su heredera la cual cae contra el piso boca arriba. Intento tomar su cristal para seguir su ataque, pero la Reina pisa su mano haciéndola sangrar.

\- Ya niña tonta, ríndete y ya dejaras de sufrir, o acaso quieres ver morir tus amigas. – Dice con cinismo.

Rini mira hacia un costado y ve a una de sus amigas en el piso y a otra tomada del cuello por el Rey el cual tenía su espada contra su pecho.

\- Solo tengo que dar la orden y tus tontas amigas morirán. – Agrega triunfante.

\- ¡No te rindas! – Grita la infortunada guerrera. – ¡No pienses en nosotras!

La Reina nueve su cabeza y Endimión comienza a cortar su pecho sin ningún tipo de emoción. Los gritos de la guerrera llenaron el lugar y la desesperación de Rini aumento. Llorando implora a la reina.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Sé que estas ahí adentro, sé que me puedes escuchar! ¡Madre te lo ruego! – Suplica derramando gruesas lágrimas de desesperación.

El semblante de la Reina cambio y sus ojos vuelven a su cristalino celeste. Mira a su hija con profunda tristeza, era evidente que una lucha en su interior comenzaba a debatirse. Algo que alguien aprovecho, pero sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente rojos y tambaleando continuo.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije niña tonta, tu madre ya no exi…

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes una hoja curva de una espada comenzó a emerger del pecho de la Reina, de una manera lenta y dolorosa hasta que se detuvo, detrás de la sorprendida Serenity una familiar vos cargada de dolor y profunda tristeza puedo escucharse.

\- ¡Me arrebataste todo! ¡Mi esposa! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi lealtad! – Entierra un poco más la hoja – ¡Mi hijo! – Finaliza con congoja y sus ojos llorosos.

\- ¡HARUKA! ¡NO! – Suplica Rini.

Los ojos de la Reina cambian de color regresando a sus cristalinos celestes, su mirada fría desapareció. Con dolor y sinceridad logra articular unas palabras.

\- Gracias Haruka, siempre me fuiste fiel…

La regente del viento gira la hora y luego la extrae del cuerpo herido de la reina. Este cae de rodillas y el cristal de plata rueda por su mano hasta su heredera.

\- Hija… lo siento tanto… yo lamento no poder…

Rini llega a tomar en brazos el cuerpo de su madre antes de caer, sus ojos demostraban desesperación y su mano trataba en vano impedir que la sangre dejara de salir. La moribunda Reina acaricia el rostro de su hija y con sus últimas fuerzas logra decir.

\- Lamento no… haber sido… tan fuerte como tu… lamento lo que les hice a todos… lamento haber caído y no poder darme cuen…

La mano de Serenity cae al piso inerte, el color de su cabello recupero su tono rubio y su piel se torno pálida y fría. El grito de Rini se escucho en todo el Reino y calo en lo más hondo del corazón de los presentes.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno, de seguro deben estar planeando un viaje para ajusticiarme… pero esperen hasta los dos siguientes capítulos que termina!

Alejasmin kou: Espero que te guste como va, falta poco y el siguiente capitulo se debelaran un par de cosas. Rini deberá tomar un par de decisiones mas adelante.

Kima: Yo tampoco, pero salio y me gusto lo que comenzó con otra idea. Y como veras no todas están muertas. Ya te sabes porque se hizo mala. Espero que te haya gustado!

Tsukino Andrea: Si el Capítulo 2, lo pensé mucho. La lucha entre esas dos amigas dispares de la Serie original. Espero que este capítulo saque las dudas del porque es mala.

Andreita Kou: Gracias! No me odies por este capítulo!

Lector Anonimo: Gracias por estar allí!

Espero que les guste hasta aquí, ya queda poco y se termina esta pequeña locura!

Gracias y nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7 Una Triste Despedida

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legítima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA

El silencio era insoportable en el Salón del Trono. La que fuera la orgullosa regente de Urano dejo caer su espada al suelo haciendo reaccionar a los pocos presentes. Rini la miro con odio aun con el cuerpo de su madre en sus brazos, pero comprendió que la guerrera a su lado estaba destruida, esta cayó de rodillas, sus ojos no mostraban emoción, solo lloraba desolada en silencio, destruida, casi sin alma. Las Amazons se acercaron a su Princesa y trataron de consolarla. El Rey y Seiya parecían confundidos como muñecos sin alma, pero poco a poco comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

Ante la vista de todos, el cuerpo de la que fuera la Neo Reina Serenity comenzó a brillar y como mil luciérnagas de polvo estelar se elevaron lentamente, la Princesa trato en vano de sujetarla. Con lágrimas en los ojos trato de tomar una de esas perlas de luz en sus manos, pero esta desapareció sintiendo su mundo caer en la oscuridad.

Endimión camino hacia el patio del Palacio y tomo en sus brazos a Rei, la cual estaba muy malherida. Seiya fue con su hermano y tras despedirlo se retiro sin decir más, al igual que el Rey tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Yaten y desapareció. Rini se quedo en el piso desolada hasta que el resplandor de la Luna la saco de su ensueño. Se incorporo dolorosamente, tomo el Cristal de Plata del piso y camino hasta el Trono que penosamente la reclamaba, en ese momento entro Lita por la puerta, ella no tenía su transformación. Observa el panorama, Rini con el Cristal de Plata en su mano, la desolación Haruka y un grupo de Sailors fieles a su princesa agotadas pero a su lado.

\- ¡Mi reina! – Dice Lita poniéndose de rodillas.

\- ¡Lita! – Mira a su amiga – ¡Estas viva!

\- No por mucho. Pero hay algo que tiene que saber. – Rini levanta la mirada con tristeza – Tienes que destruir el laboratorio de la Luna.

\- ¿El laboratorio de la luna? – Cuestiona Rini sorprendida.

\- Si el laboratorio donde su madre nos creo. – Asegura la castaña.

\- ¿Como que las creo?

\- Solo viaje y haga lo que tenga que hacer.

\- ¿Que quieres decir Lita? – Cuestiona sin entender lo que decía.

\- Todas tenemos un tiempo de caducidad, el mío es en unas semanas, siempre le he traído problemas a la Reina. – Recuerda con placer.

\- ¿Entonces están vivas? – Pregunta emocionada.

\- Es posible que si, no lo sé con certeza, la única que podría saberlo con exactitud seria Ami – Mira a todos lados y encuentra la mirada desolada de Maker que al nombrarla solo bajo la mirada y se llevo la mano a su rostro para que no la vean llorar. Comprendió que su amiga tampoco lo logro y contuvo sus ganas de llorar.

Rini se quedo pensativa y simplemente decidió que todos debían descansar, ya que a esas horas nada había por hacer. Rini ordeno los pocos guardias que llegaron que los cuerpos de las Sailor muertas en el combate fueran llevados a la Capilla que se encontraba detrás del los jardines de invierno, aun así y sin dejar que nadie la asistiera llevo el cuerpo de su amiga Hotaru hasta ese lugar donde la deposito en el altar que allí encontraba. Luego y a pesar de que el peligro habría pasado decidieron pasar la noche juntas en la habitación de Rini. A pesar de intentar mantenerse de guardia todas se durmieron esa noche. Por otro lado Lita prácticamente arrastro Haruka, que parecía estar muerta en vida, a una de las habitaciones para depositarla en la cama. Aun con el cansancio que sufría la castaña acompaño a la que fuera una orgullosa guerrera, la cual después de un rato rompió en llanto y tras unas horas y ya sin lágrimas se quedo dormida.

En otro lado del Palacio y sin que nadie los vea Endimión cuidaba a Rei, tenía el brazo derecho casi destrozado. Ambos habían despertado y entendieron que nunca debieron alejarse hacia ya tantos siglos. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos. El la miraba con devoción, mientras que ella se sentía protegida en sus brazos y aun sabiendo que ya no les quedaría mucho no les importo, solo querían estar juntos.

En la mañana y aun mas agorados que cuando lograron conciliar el sueño, Rini junto a sus Sailor´s salieron hacia la Luna, al supuesto laboratorio en el que su madre habría trabajado. Al arribar al lugar pudo apreciar que hacía tiempo que el Palacio Lunar estaba terminado casi en su antiguo esplendor. A unos cuantos cientos de metros se encontraba una puerta en la roca la cual el indicaba que algo estaba detrás de ella. Era claro que no tenía acceso, pero ella saco su Cristal de Plata y este reacciono ante la orden de su ama y las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. Caminaron por lo que parecía un laberinto de pasillos y puertas, hasta que al final solo encontró otro acceso restringido, que al igual que la entrada principal se abrió al contacto del Cristal. Cuando la puerta doble se abrió con un siniestro chillar, la flamante Soberana comenzó a temblar al ver lo que había en los tanques. En una interminable fila de tanques había cuerpos y cuerpos, eran todos de sus amigas, todos iguales, todos perfectamente copiados.

\- ¿Que significa esto Lita? – Pregunto la ahora pelirroja Soberana con pavor.

\- Es por eso que no le importamos, simplemente nos descartaba al morir. – Declara con tristeza.

\- ¿Donde están? ¡Donde están! – Ordena tomando a Lita de la ropa.

\- Allí deberían estar… al menos ellas están allí…

\- ¿Que quieres decir con ellas?

\- Cuando nos rebelamos una y otra vez junto a Ami y Rei… simplemente nos descarto. Soy la última de mi misma y mi cristal está roto. Ami tampoco volverá y me duele que ellas no puedan ser felices.

\- ¡Pero tengo el Cristal de Plata! ¡Podre encontrar una forma de que te quedes, de regresarla! – Asegura entre lágrimas – ¡Pero no me dejes!

\- Ya mi Reina – Responde con un tono maternal – Quédese tranquila, tiene a sus guerreras que la ayudaran y apoyaran … yo siempre estuve lista para partir.

\- Pero no quiero que te vayas, las quiero a mi lado como siempre. – Su rostro era un mar de lágrimas a estas alturas.

\- Ya cumplí con mis obligaciones. Es hora de partir… – Responde con una sonrisa. – No viví la vida que me hubiera gustado, pero no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de lo viví al lado de mis amigas.

\- ¡No me dejen! – Hunde su pecho en el de Lita – No me dejes tu también.

\- Ya mi pequeña, ya no te preocupes… algún día volveremos cuando nos necesiten. – Levanta su rostro – Volveremos a vernos, te lo garantizo. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

Tras descargar su angustia hablo con Taiki cual era la mejor manera de liberar a los que aun estaban en animación suspendida. Taiki estudio durante todo el día la compleja maquinaria allí creada. Con las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente comenzó a liberar una a una a las Sailors cautivas de otros sistemas y con el mayor de los cuidados a su Reina y su verdadera hermana Yaten. Poco a poco las recién liberadas fueron enterándose de todo lo que paso, de lo acontecido. Al final del día solo quedaban diez tanques los cuales no se podían abrir, estos estaban hacía mucho tiempo y eran el único medio de vida para sus ocupantes. Con mucho pesar y tras intentar durante días no pudo hacer más por ellos, aun siendo su hermano Seiya uno de los cautivos. La gran Sailor Galaxia, tras recuperarse de su cautiverio, les informo con mucho pesar que no había caso, sus semillas estelares habían dejado de brillar hacia tiempo. Fue entonces que en presencia de la nueva Reina, la Reina de Kinmoku y sus guardianas, Lita y Haruka, se decidió dar por finalizado el asunto.

\- Creo que es hora Mi reina. – Dice Haruka tocando el hombro de un muy consternada Rini.

\- ¡No puede terminar así! – Niega la joven.

\- Ya no hay más que hacer… déjanos ir. – Apoya Lita tomando su mano.

\- Toma – Dice Haruka entregándole el espejo de Michiru – Es lo único que me queda de mi Sirena. Ahora me reuniré con ella y mi pequeño... Cuídalo por mí.

\- ¿Tu pequeño? – Cuestiona Rini.

\- Si, poco antes que todo esto comenzara, Michiru y yo nos casamos y decidimos ser madres… – Suspira con tristeza y su vos se quebró. – Ella estaba embarazada de tres meses… – Simplemente no pudo hablar más. Se dio la vuelta para no claudicar en un momento ya demasiado triste.

Rini se abraza con fuerza a sus dos leales guerreras y con un movimiento de su cabeza da la orden de apagar el soporte vital. Los tanques se vaciaron y las compuertas se abrieron. Haruka le dio un beso a Rini en la frente y tras separarse camino hacia Michiru, poco a poco la guerrera comenzó a perder su fuerza, tomo a su sirena en brazos, acaricio su rostro con devoción, acomodo su cabello y beso sus fríos labios para finalmente abrazarla con fuerza. Fue impensado que la vida de esa versión de Haruka se fuera con su sirena, su único y verdadero amor. Lita soltó a Rini y son una sonrisa se unió a sus amigas, tapo a cada una de ella y luego se acostó a su lado y simplemente se quedo dormida por última vez. Rini se acerco a su padre, lo cubrió con su capa y deposito una rosa roja en su pecho. La otra versión de él se había despedido de ella la noche anterior, su disculpa fue que no quería perderse la oportunidad de vivir hasta el último día con la chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos amatistas que era la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

Los hermanos Kou cubrieron el cuerpo de Seiya y junto a la Reina Kaikiu lo lloraron en silencio. Pocos minutos después el lugar se ilumino con el brillo del polvo estelar, el cual se evaporo dentro de ese laboratorio dejando a los testigos de lo sucedido con un profundo dolor en sus corazones.

Se decreto una semana de Duelo en el Planeta y en la mayoría de los Sistemas liberados. La Reina Serena encabezo los funerales de la antigua mandataria y sus guerreras. Se mantuvo esas semanas contenida por sus amigas y principalmente por su gran amigo Taiki. Pero este se fue junto a su hermano y su Reina a finales del mes, y con su partida su único amigo de verdad partió.

Ella rápidamente se encerró en el Palacio, se quedo en su antigua habitación, que era una de las pocas alas que estaban casi intactas. En su cuarto tenía una caja con todos los cristales de sus guerreras. También tenía una espera celeste de su joven guerrera y fiel amiga Cere-Cere. Tenía un enorme vacío en su pecho uno que no podía ni sabia como llenar. A pesar de ser mayor y una de las personas más fuertes del Sistema Solar, seguía sintiéndose una solitaria niña pequeña.

Durante el siguiente año la Nueva Reina puso las cosas en orden y el pronto el Reino prospero, aun así no lograba llenar ese vacío que afectaba su corazón.

A finales de Octubre fue a su cuarto como lo hacia después de terminar sus asuntos Reales, pero esta ves se encontró con una mujer de largos cabellos y piel morena. La Reina fue corriendo hasta su fiel amiga dejando caer una carpeta de llena de papeles que se desparramaron en el suelo.

\- ¡Setsuna! – Apenas logra articular de la alegría – Creí que te había perdido.

\- Mi pequeña dama, ya eres toda una mujer – Dice acariciando su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu…

\- En realidad ya no estoy. – Ella la mira desconcertada. – Para mi pasaron unos minutos desde que te envié a Kinmoku. En estos momentos la Reina me está esperando en el pasado.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que estas aquí? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Quería verte y quería ver que lograste solucionar las cosas. Sabía que lo harías. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero las perdí! No las tengo, no tengo a mi madre, mi padre o a ustedes.

\- Las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar. No debes preocuparte por las cosas que nunca van a ser o que fueron. – Tranquiliza la guardiana del Tiempo.

\- Pude haber viajado al pasado y todas hubiera sido felices, hubieran vivido una vida de verdad.

\- Las cosas pasan por algo y no podemos afectar el curso del tiempo. - Continua con su habitual sabiduría.

\- Mucha gente sufrió mi cobardía, debí viajar al pasado y matar a mi madre, o al menos haber hecho algo, el planeta Némesis fue destruido, mis amigas muertas, mis Sailors sufrieron. ¿Qué clase de Reina puedo ser si permití todo eso? - Responde con pesar.

\- Eres la Reina que eres, nadie va a poder ser la Reina que fue en otra línea de Tiempo Serenity. Nadie puede tener la certeza de las cosas. Solo tienes que vivir lo que nos toca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con líneas del tiempo? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Olvídalo quieres. Solo me quise regalar este momento, ver que estas bien y que te has convertido en una mujer fuerte.

\- No Setsuna, dime. - Suplica la joven Reina

\- No hay nada que hablar mi Pequeña Dama. Vive y se feliz. Recuerda que te quiero mucho. - Finaliza con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ella acaricia su rostro y desaparece como apareció, dejando aun mas desolada a la joven Soberana. Durante el día ella camino por los jardines pensando lo que le había dicho la guardiana de la puerta. Camino hasta los fondos del Palacio y sin darse cuenta termino en el Cementerio de las Senshis que ella misma mando a construir en donde descansaban los cuerpos que yacieron en combate y en la Luna. Camino por las tumbas en silencio y tomo asiento en el centro del Altar. Miro en rededor y se pregunto en vos alta – ¿Que es lo que debo hacer? – una y otra vez sin encontrar una respuesta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Al abrirlos se encontró en un lugar distinto, en una antigua ruina que no conocía, pero que a su vez le era extrañamente familiar. Comenzó a caminar tratando de reconocer el lugar, algo en su interior le decía que lo conocía. Llego a lo que parecía un pequeño teatro circular, hecho con un delicado mármol blanco, se paro en el centro y miro al cielo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la Luna. Una vos llamo su atención, al girar se encontró con alguien que no creía volver a ver. Sentada en una columna caída estaba le Neo Reina Serenity, tal como la recordaba, con una sonrisa y con sus ojos cargados de emoción, ella la invita a que se siente a su lado. Rini se sienta a su lado y la abraza con cariño.

\- ¡Te extraño mama! - Comienza sinceramente.

\- Yo también mi Pequeña Dama. No tienes idea cuanto. – Responde Serenity acariciando su cabellera.

\- ¡No tuve tu fuerza para derrotar el Caos como lo hiciste tú! – Se reprocha sin dejar de abrazarla. – No pude…

\- La que no la tuvo fui yo. – Responde mirándola a los ojos con ternura – Me deje caer de a poco en el mal. Por el contrario tu pudiste sobreponerte y vencerlo, fue tu amor el que hizo que pudiera ganarle en mi interior.

\- Me siento sola sin ti. – Dice con tristeza.

\- Nunca estarás sola mi pequeña. – Responde la vos de Endimión que apareció a su lado.

\- Padre… te eche de menos. – Contesta abrazándolo.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, jamás estarás sola. Siempre estaremos a tu lado. – Responde claramente acongojado.

\- Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para tenerlos de nuevo a mi lado…

\- Ya mi pequeña, vive y no te arrepientas de las cosas que pasaron, por que pasaron y no somos el destino para cambiarlo. – Serena besa a su hija en la frente. – Recuerda que te amamos.

\- ¡No se vayan!

\- Nunca nos iremos… – Rini abrió los ojos y encontró a todas las Senshis que le sonreían. – Siempre te querremos pequeña… – Declara Sailor Plut.

Ella se abraso fuerte a su madre y todos se abrazaron a ella. Sintió la calidez de todos en su corazón. Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos se encontró en el banco sola pero con la sensación de que aun tenía que hacer algo.

Fue hasta su alcoba y tomo un objeto de su cajón. Luego salio hacia la Puerta del Tiempo, aquella que no veía desde hacia cientos de años. Abrió la puerta y la atravesó con una llave en la mano. Respiro profundo y camino con determinación hacia las tinieblas del tiempo y el espacio.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Andreita Kou: Como veras solo queda un capitulo y viste a lo que se refería Haruka y el porqué de su decisión… También me van a odiar por la muerte de alguien… pero ya veremos como queda el final. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Alejasmin: Gracias por tu review por otro medio, me gusta que te haya gustado!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, solo queda un capitulo mas y veré con que locura arranco, tengo tres dando vueltas. Espero sus comentarios y criticas!

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8 Un Nuevo Destino

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su legítima dueña, solo los tomo para diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

UN NUEVO DESTINO

El sol de un nuevo día estaba saliendo. La Soberana del Futuro camino por el parque comprendiendo que se encontraba Tokio de finales del Siglo XX. Ya conocía el lugar y por donde ir con seguridad. Le llamo la atención ver el lugar como una adulta, la óptica de las cosas variaba, pero poco habían cambiado. Se dirigió hacia la casa de los padres Serena donde aguardo hasta verla salir, cosa que la confundió, pues salió con tiempo de sobra para llegar a la preparatoria, cosa que nunca fue habitual en su mentora. Minutos después también se fueron Kenji y Sammy, por lo que solo Ikuko estaría en casa. Mientras la madre de Serena, o mejor dicho su abuela, se encargaba del quehacer domestico ella aprovecho y tomo algo de la ropa de la que sería su madre para poder seguirla sin atraer la mirada de todos. Vestida como una mujer de ese tiempo, unos jeans, una remera rosa y un sweater rosa pálido, se hizo en el pelo una cola de caballo, pues hacía tiempo que lo había dejado suelto. Fue hasta la preparatoria Jurban donde espero escondida entre los arboles. Con la campana de fin de turno la vio salir con Mina, Lita y Ami, su corazón vibro con esas ganas de intentar ir a verlas. Parada en la acera y a punto de cruzar la calle una mano tomo su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la consecuencia de lo que vas a hacer? – Advierte una mujer con un vestido rosa pálido y larga cabellera.

\- No me detengas Setsuna. – Dijo al verla. – Ya no, tengo la seguridad de que aunque no llegue a nacer, ellas al menos vivirán felices.

\- ¿Puedes estar segura del sacrificio y los cambios que sucederán? – Cuestiona con el rostro serio.

\- Si… solo prométeme algo. – Suplica Rini.

\- ¿Y que podría ser? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Quiero que vivas una vida al menos, se normal, se feliz. – Pide con los ojos vidriosos.

\- No puedo prometértelo, tengo una obligación. – Responde con tranquilidad propia de la guardiana.

\- ¡Pues te libero de tus obligaciones en este momento y para siempre! – Ordena con determinación Rini.

\- Sabes que no puedo. – Responde con una amarga sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues soy la Reina del Milenio de Plata y te lo ordeno!

\- Si haces esto ya no lo serás…

\- Pues como tu amiga te ruego… – Ella comienza a llorar y Setsuna la abraza. – Por favor…Se feliz.

\- Tú sabes que no conozco otra cosa que la Puerta, no puedo comenzar así como así. – Endereza su rostro con la mano y agrega. – Yo acepte esta carga hace siglos y pienso continuar. – Ella le sonríe – No te preocupes por mí.

Ella abraza nuevamente a Setsuna, luego esta se retira con una triste sonrisa por la calle con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y cuan modelo por una pasarela desapareció. Sobreponiéndose de su fugaz encuentro con su amiga del tiempo fue a buscarlas, pero a pesar de apurarse no encuentra a sus jóvenes amigas. Camino calle abajo por un largo rato, tratando de pensar las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aun así no encontraba otra salida. En su derrotero se tropezó con Lita, la cual no la reconoció porque aun tenía el cabello rojo.

\- Disculpe… – Comienza la castaña mirándola como si la conociera –…me

\- No hay problema… – Ella la mira y sus ojos se anegan de lagrimas. – no prestaba atención. – Responde y continúa su camino rápidamente.

\- ¿Rini? – Pregunta Lita y la mencionada frena en seco. – ¿Eres tu Rini? – Pregunta con alegría.

\- Si… – Contesta sin girar – Pero no le digas a nadie – Ella gira y sin contenerse la abraza.

\- ¿Por qué no avisaste? Te habríamos ido a buscar. – Responde con alegría.

\- Lita, promete algo. – Dice Rini con seriedad.

\- Si claro, lo que sea. – Responde la castaña preocupada.

\- Nunca me viste aquí. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico!

\- ¿Te escapaste de tus padres de nuevo? – Cuestiona pensando que era la respuesta lógica conociendo el comportamiento de la niña.

\- Ellos… están… enterados de lo que estoy haciendo. – Miente rápidamente.

\- No te creo, pero de seguro algo importante estás haciendo. ¿No?

\- Vengo a ver a mis padres, nada más. – Responde con el semblante pálido.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres que guarde el secreto?

\- Porque he venido a cambiar las cosas, el futuro no es cómo crees, todo tiene que cambiar. – Explota al fin con seriedad y sinceridad.

\- Pero Rini, no puedes decir eso. Tú no existirías… – Responde horrorizada

\- A veces los sacrificios son necesarios Lita. Las necesidades de uno se anteponen a las necesidades de todos. Créeme yo estuve allí.

\- Se puede arreglar, siempre logramos solucionarlo, sin importar que o cuan fuerte sea nuestro enemigo.

\- No lo entiendes. – Dice molesta – No podemos, no sin un gran sacrificio.

\- Siempre existen sacrificios, tú lo sabes. – Responde con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

\- Por eso mismo Lita, no las quiero sacrificar, no quiero que mueran, entiéndelo.

\- Todas tenemos un destino Rini, lo aceptamos desde que supimos que somos Sailors. – Contesta con pesar.

\- Pero yo soy la Reina ahora, y no porque quisiera, no porque lo herede.

\- ¿Y Serena? – Pregunta con miedo.

\- ¡Muerta! ¡Todos están muertos! Así que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme ahora.

\- ¿Muertos? Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Me ayudaras o no? – Increpa la joven Soberana con determinación ante la sorprendida guerrera.

\- Si claro Rini, pero cuéntame lo que paso.

Ambas van al departamento de Lita y hablan de todo lo sucedido hasta que regreso. Cuenta cada uno de los detalles y aun así la castaña no podía creer todo lo que decía la adulta Reina Rini. Con el correr de la noche ellas llegan a un plan y citan a Serena a uno de los parques, más precisamente en el que por primera vez ella conoció a su joven madre. Como consigna Lita le pidió que vaya sola, sin Luna. Cerca de la medianoche la rubia de coletas llego a la cita. Se sorprendió de lo que vio, una versión de Black Lady pero con cabello lacio y rojo como el fuego, que a estas alturas mostraba las raíces rosas características de su tono natural.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta Serena conociendo la respuesta.

\- Yo… soy tu nieta Renata. – Miente Rini. – Vengo del futuro.

\- ¿Paso algo allí? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Rini está bien? – Pregunta preocupada por la última nombrada, lo que oprimió el pecho de la viajera del tiempo.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, pero hay algo que debes saber, algo que es importante y que solo tú tienes que hacer.

\- ¿Que puede ser?

\- Olvídate del Milenio de Plata, olvídate de Darién, de esta forma el futuro se destruirá y conseguirás la aniquilación del Universo.

\- Pero eso es imposible, tú no existirías, no puedes pedirme eso. – Responde a la defensiva.

\- ¡Si no lo haces te obligare! – Amenaza la joven.

\- Ya deja los juegos Rini. – Dice Serena – No creas que no voy a conocer a mi propia hija.

\- En ese caso ve a Kinmoku, busca a Seiya y se feliz. – Dispara Rini.

\- ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? Seiya es mi amigo. – Asegura la rubia.

\- Sabes que no es así, esa duda te consumirá y será la perdición de todos. – Confronta Rini.

\- Como puedes decir algo así, no renunciare a Darién, no importa lo que digas, lo combatiré. – Responde de mal modo poniéndose en guardia.

\- Si así lo desea… ¡Mi Reina! – Finaliza sacando su Broche.

Las herederas del Reino de la Luna se transforman en Eternal Sailor Moon y Eternal Sailor Moon del Futuro. Por lo que el combate no tarda en llegar, pero esta vez fue Lita la que se dio cuenta de que Rini tenía razón, Serena siempre trataba de solucionar las cosas, pero esta vez intentaba derrotar a la que sería su propia hija sin titubeos. En un momento la Sailor de cabellos rojos cae al piso y la rubia intenta rematarla en este. Lita se pone delante de ellas con la intención de detenerlas.

\- ¡Ya basta Serena! ¡Detente por favor! – Pide con sus brazos extendidos para impedirle el paso.

\- No lo hare, no dejare que esta chiquilla se entrometa nuevamente. – Amenaza Eternal Sailor Moon con un tono que la castaña había escuchado en algún enemigo del pasado.

\- Pero Serena… – La castaña no pudo terminar la frase.

Eternal Sailor Moon la golpea con una patada que la sorprende y la lanza algunos metros, sin que pudiera entender lo que sucede ni porque el comportamiento de ella amiga y líder. Con el camino libre decide terminar su ataque contra Rini, pero una rosa le corta la mano.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Se supone que tienes que ayudarme! – Grita molesta Eternal Sailor Moon de odalgos rubios.

\- Detente Serena, tú no eres así. – Responde Tuxedo Mask.

\- Es cierto, eres una torpe, inmadura, glotona y llorona, pero no eres así, no cometas ese error. – Dice la pelinegra Sailor saliendo de la oscuridad.

\- Somos tus amigas, no cometas un error del que te arrepentirás – Dice una muy calmada Sailor Mercury.

\- Así es Cabeza de Bombón, tú no eres así.

\- Ni siquiera cuando nos mato Galaxia. – Agrega la peliaguamarina al lado de su pareja.

\- ¡Todas están en mi contra! ¡Como se atreven! ¡Soy su Princesa! ¡Seré su Reina!– Increpa tomando su cetro con fuerza.

Una dolorida Lita junto con Sailor Saturn ayudan a Sailor del Futuro a levantarse cuando la primera agrega.

\- No sé qué pretendas, pero no te lo permitiremos. – Confronta transformándose en Sailor Júpiter.

\- ¿Y Creen que podrán conmigo? Lo dudo. – Responde de manera siniestra, sus ojos se tornaron rojos ante las sorprendidas Sailor´s.

\- Me temo que no hay otro camino… – Responde una muy dolida Rini.

La Sailor Moon del futuro toma su Cristal de Plata, ante los presentes se transforma en la Neo Reina que nunca quiso ser y comienza a atacar a la que será su madre en el futuro, pero esta responde con el suyo. Nuevamente Rini se vio envuelta en una lucha contra su mentora. Como en el futuro la fuerza de la Princesa Serenity es superior y comienza a retroceder. En el momento que estaba por caer una mano se posa en el hombro de la Pequeña Dama dándole su poder. Sailor Júpiter cedió su poder, luego Saturn, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Neptun, una dudosa Urano y posteriormente y sin dudar de su amiga Sailor Plut. El poder de todas la Sailors combinados con la del Cristal de Plata del futuro logro vencerla, pero algo ocurrió que nadie esperaba. El Cristal de Plata de Serena perdió su brillo y como una piedra sin valor estallo en miles de pedazos de polvo estelar. De la Princesa Serenity paso a la simple Serena, la cual cayó al piso inconsciente. Todas corrieron a ver como estaba, con excepción de la regente del trueno que se quedo al lado de la agotada Rini.

\- ¡Serena, Serena! – Llamaba Tuxedo Mask desesperado.

\- ¡Serena Tonta Despierta! – Gritaba Rei con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos cabeza de Bombon! – Urgía Urano.

Serena despertó luego de que unos instantes, estaba aturdida y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, miro alrededor y vio a la pequeña Rini que seguía agotada en el piso. Se arrastra hasta ella y toma su mano.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto, Rini perdóname! – Suplica Serena.

\- No hay nada que perdonar… esto era lo que tenía que pasar. – Responde agotada.

\- Pero no quería lastimarte, lo siento tanto…

\- Lo hecho… hecho esta… es hora de nada de esto haya pasado…

\- Que quieres decir… - Cuestiona Serena mientras con dificultad la que sería su hija se levantaba.

\- Te quiero… Ella la abraza con fuerza. – Pero es hora que vivas de verdad… mama…

Ante la atónita mirada de todos la Reina del Futuro se separa rápidamente con lagrimas en sus ojos y extiende su mano al cielo con el Cristal de Plata en lo alto. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo el brillo de cristal los cegó. Fue tan grande el brillo que pudo verse como un faro de esperanza en toda la Galaxia. Mientras esto pasaba Rini pudo ver como una pluma blanca caía desde el firmamento al mismo tiempo que su mano comenzaba a volverse traslucida mientras que el Cristal su volvía polvo de estrellas… una sensación de paz lleno el corazón de la que fuera la heredera del Milenio de Plata y este simplemente se detuvo.

* * *

Tras el gran resplandor todas abrieron los ojos. Se encontraron en la terraza del secundario Jurban de frente a las Sailors Star Light y su reina en el momento en que se estaban despidiendo. Seiya mira a Serena sonrojado y le dice con seguridad.

\- Serena, sabes… yo nunca me olvidare de ti…

\- Me gustaría decir que… seremos muy buenos amigos… pero yo… – Serena mira directamente a Darién y este entiende lo que querida decirle. – Sabes que tengo que hacerlo… – Finaliza la rubia a un no muy sorprendido pelinegro.

\- Claro que lo sé, desde que me regresaste lo supe… – El besa su frente y la abraza ante el sorprendido grupo de personas que allí estaban reunidas.

\- Siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón Darién, recuerda eso. – Responde con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Claro que lo hare Serena. – De su saco verde le entrega una rosa. – Siempre te recordare.

\- Chicas las voy a extrañar… – Dice la rubia entre lágrimas a sus amigas mientras las abraza con fuerza. – Volveré a visitarlas.

También se abraza a su fiel amiga Luna la cual simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna ante la repentina partida de su amiga.

\- Despídeme la las chicas, y despacio con Haruka. – La gatita asiste con la cabeza, seguía muda de la emoción.

Deja a su amiga en manos de Ami y se transformarse en Eternal Sailor Moon mientras camina a los brazos de Seiya que no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, aun así la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que el Cantante y sus hermanos se transformaran Darién hablo.

\- Oye Seiya, a partir de ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla.

\- Creo que esas palabras eran de un sujeto muy presumido… pero te doy mi palabra. – Responde Seiya.

Los chicos se transforman en las Star Light y miran al grupo que dejaban a tras, fue cuando la princesa Kaikiu hablo.

\- Creo que con Eternal Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter, Kinmoku estará más que a salvo. ¿No creen Maker, Hear? – Las aludidas se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a Ami y Mina respectivamente – Vamos vayan, nos veremos algún día… Sean felices.

Y con esas palabras el ahora trió desapareció como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento de la tarde.

 **EPILOGO**

Una longeva Sailor de cabellos largos caminaba hacia su puesto, la Puerta del Tiempo, su lugar, su único refugio. Cuando llega la puerta le fue vedada, esta no le respondía ni siquiera con su báculo.

\- Pero que pasa… esto no es normal… – Se dice con seriedad.

\- Yo creo que si Sailor Plut. – Dice la vos de una mujer que no conocía, pero que a su vez su corazón decía que si.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestiona poniéndose en guardia.

\- Yo soy la Sailor de la Eternidad… Soy quien se encargara de la puerta a partir de ahora y para siempre. – Asegura la mujer desde la niebla del lugar.

La Misteriosa Sailor se acerca a una muy desconfiada Guardiana hasta ponerse delante de ella. Con sus ojos rubí la mira con ternura y la morena baja la guardia.

\- ¿Está segura de relevar mi puesto?

\- Solo soy un recuerdo mi vieja amiga… solo un recuerdo de algo que jamás será y aun así sigo atrapada por lo que he hecho…

Sailor Plut le entrega su báculo, sintiendo algo muy fuerte por la mujer que tenia delate. Sintió un inequívoco deseo de abrazarla, aun sin recordar quién era. Aun así la guerrera camino por donde vino y nunca más se la vio en la puerta. Rini miro como desaparecía la que fuera su mejor amiga sin que esta pudiera recordarla, sintió una inmensa tristeza ante eso, pero también se alegro que todas tuvieran una oportunidad, una vida como se merecían. Dio un largo suspiro a sabiendas de que las cosas habían cambiado y sin darse cuenta habla en vos alta.

\- ¿Como hizo Setsuna para soportar el aburrimiento tantos siglos… - Se cuestiono en vos alta, pero interrumpió al escuchar algo.

Unos pasos la hicieron voltear en dirección a la niebla. Una figura alta y madura la miraba con ojos dorados.

\- No sé como lo hizo sola, pero tú nunca lo estarás, mi pequeña dama…

\- ¿Eliot? – Pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y así como si fuera un nuevo comienzo la que fuera la heredera del Milenio de Plata simplemente pasó a ser la guardiana del tiempo, pero no una solitaria guardiana…

 **FIN**

* * *

Quiero disculparme por la demora. En un principio había cuatro finales en mi cabeza y hasta escritos tres. Tome dos de ellos y salio esto. Espero que les haya gustado como a mi!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alejasmin: Como veras escape de las hordas con antorchas… Espero que te haya gustado como repare esto. Gracias por seguir esta locura!

UM Conejo: Gracias por seguirme! Espero que este final haya sido de tu agrado!

Usako: Gracias por leerlo todo de corrido, se que fue triste, pero aquí un nuevo destino para nuestras guerreras. Y no era mi intención que te pongas triste (yo también me puse mal al escribirlo) Gracias por estar!

Lector Anonimo: Gracias por estar y espero que te haya gustado este final!

Gracias por leer mis locuras! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y Felicidades para todos!

Si quieren insultarme por lo que le hice a las chicas, me pueden ubicar como Scott Smirnov en Facebook.

Nos Leemos!


End file.
